fangs and blood, whiskers and jutsu
by amy-pondwilliams
Summary: set after the sasuke fiasco, naruto awakens an abillity and goes to forks to get to know his uncle and family look what happens
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade looked startled at her 'son', she was knows as the best medic but what had happened to her favorite blond was a shock to her. The small blond 12 year old had changed when he had just come back from the sasuke retrieval mission. His hair had taken on a silverfish blond color and his eyes were more of and golden blue, also 2 sharp fangs poked from his upper lip out of his mouth.

"Naruto are you hungry?" the blond gennin looks dazed at his obaachan "y-yeah can I have something to drink?" Tsunade nods , a nurse walks in with a tray of blood packs and leaves again. Seeing the red liquid the blond gennin starts to drool. his golden blue eyes becoming coal black and he snatches one of the packs from the tray, sucking the blood out of the plastic bag.

Tsunade flinches she watched in disgust as the blond sucked up the red stuff. It was so weird to see the gennin that wouldn't even hurt a fly drinking human blood… and people questioned why she was afraid of the stuff.

Finally done with the pack and being content, Naruto looks at the uncomfortable kage

"what?" tsunade flinches again

"y-you where sucking human blood out of a blood pack aren't you shocked?"

Naruto looks in horror at the empty pack and licks his lips tasting the red liquid and gasps

"no, no no no not again I d-did it again… I promised that I wouldn't do that anymore" the blond looks panicked at the blond kage

" O-obaa-chan I d-didn't mean it I-I couldn't control myself anymore I needed it.. I-I should have gone hunting but I forgot with the whole sasuke retrieval and I…" Tsunade raises her hand.

"Naruto-kun when did you awaken your vampire powers?"

Naruto looks shocked at his mother figure and signs

"w-when I killed someone 3 months ago… I-I was being chased by some drunken villagers and one caught me… he tried to cut me up with a knife but cut his own finger… I was angry ad tired and the smell of blood just caught me in some trance… I-I couldn't help myself I sucked him dry and ran… since then I've hid behind a gen-jutsu to stay hidden as a vampire, I only hunted in the forest of death and tried to only feed of animal blood b-but sometimes I can't help myself" Tsunade signs

"Naruto-kun it's not your fault…rater mine I should have checked you better, your heartbeat is so slow that you shouldn't be able to function anymore as is your bloods ply, you're still as tan as you used to be but it has now more of a silver glow to it and you are as cold as ice. I'm so stupid for never notching it at all."

Naruto signs "so… how did you know I was a vampire then?" Tsunade smiles "you're father was one you know, he traveled to the elemental countries about 120 years ago and met my grandfather. He helped to stabilize the village and grandfather made the forest of death for him, so e could hunt for the blood he needed. I met him many times as different people, the first time as just himself Taranis Cullen. The last time I knew him was as minato namikaze the yondaime hokage. Naruto you look so much like him that it is scary" Naruto miles sadly "o my own father sealed the kyuubi into me that's how he died, I was wondering how a vampire could b killed" Naruto suddenly jerks to Tsunade "how did dad make new identities?"

"well our father was a vampire with a special power or powers in his case. He could shape shift to a degree and he could use lightning to teleport" Naruto nod "and now?"

Tsunade smile slyly "I'm gonna write to our uncle"

"u-uncle? I have an uncle?" Tsunade smiles "yep his name I Carlisle Cullen."

Carlisle Cullen loved his family, he had a beautiful wife, 3 sons and 2 daughters, also his youngest son had a girlfriend, soon to be daughter and now he was waiting on the airport for his nephew to arrive, alice had said that he would get a letter from someone with golden/blue eyes and light blond hair. Which was an exact description of his older brother Taranis, but it seemed that Taranis had died and that it was a letter from the son of his brother. A 12 year old boy named Naruto. He was overjoyed when this letter stated that his nephew would come on Friday the 24th and that he would arrive at the airport in Washington. So here he stood looking at all the people swarming from gate 6 to find a blond boy of 12, however he didn't expect the boy as he was.

The boy that walked to him looked exactly like his brother even his hair matched it, the long spikes went everywhere (look up the link at my profile)he was dressed in an old blue training pants and a orange shirt. But he was pretty small for a 12 year old like 4 feet 7 that wasn't normal for a 12 year old boy they should be in the 4 feet 9 or 5 feet. He would have to talk to the kid but first introductions.

Naruto looked at the blond in front of him. He could easily recognize his father's original form in the man. "are you Carlisle Cullen?" the man nods "and you must be Taranis's son Naruto"

Said blond nods "I'm sorry if I come over as an emotional jerk but I don't trust strangers… I've been ambushed too many times for that" Carlisle frowns "ambushed?"

Naruto signs "yes uncle I've been beaten too many times to count but let's talk about that in your car"

Carlisle drove with a glare at the road… he couldn't believe that the people that taranis had sacrificed not only himself but also his son for to treat his nephew like that. He almost wanted to abandon his ways and go and kill those stupid ungrateful and evil humans!, but Naruto had reassured him that it was just because they didn't know better so the blond doctor let it rest. He also now knew why the blond ninja was so small, heh only eating ramen would do that to you. Carlisle already send to Esmee to go buy lot's of healthy stuff so that his nephew could grow a bit easier.

"so Naruto, what do you think about my family?"

"serious? The way you tell about them shows that you would kill a whole country to safe them but also that you keep the humans safe. And your family sounds awesome"

Carlisle chuckles "good because you'll be staying here for 3 years remember? Oh we're here" he turns and Naruto lays his eyes on the most beautiful house ever

Inside the family nervously sits in the kitchen " do you think he's tall?"Rosalie asks interested Emmet huffs "who knows" alice chuckles "Carlisle said he's 12 so I don't think he's taller than me roasy" Edward only grumbles "let's just hope he's not a human sucker" Esmee shakes her head "he's only half vampire so he also eats human food but the letter said that he had human blood twice" jasper nods stiffly "yes and the letter said that he wanted to learn how to control himself so he wouldn't anymore he seems like a good kid" outside they hear the car stopping and a yell

"YOU LIVE HERE!" the coven chuckles "you think he'll like us?" Emmet asks Esmee shrugs "I hope so dear I hope so" they all turn when the door opens revealing Carlisle with a bag in his hands.

Alice runs to Carlisle "where is he?"the pixy-like vampire shouts. From behind Carlisle comes a boy that just looked in 1 word cute, his blue eyes where sharp and had a golden glow to them and his dirty blond hair spiked up, however one lock flipped downwards just above his left eye. Alice frowns at seeing the ratty clothes the blond wears deciding to go shopping as soon as possible with her new nephew ^^ "awe you're so cute" alice squeals and hugs the small 12 year old, Rosalie looks down at the blond and nods sternly Naruto huffs

"what's your problem?" alice looks at the 2 sharp white fangs poke out of his mouth, brushing his lip a bit, the vampires just huffs and turns around walking back to the couch and sitting on it. Carlisle smiles at his family "meet Naruto, Naruto meet the family "the girls hugging you is alice, the blond on the couch Rosalie, the big guy is Emmet, the blond male is jasper, that there with the bronze hair is Edward and this lovely woman is my wife Esmee"

at their turn the vampires all greet the blond, however when at Esmee Naruto bows deeply "pleased to meet you Mrs. Esmee I hope I won't be too much of an hindrance since I have to eat human food" Esmee just smiles "no problem at all Naruto I love cooking" the blond 12 year old smiles happily, but suddenly yawns. Looking at the clock Carlisle sees that it is almost 11 pm.

"look at the time, Naruto eat and then you'll can sleep… you must be tired" the blond gennin smiles and takes the sandwich that Esmee offers him nibbling on it in pleasure "hmm it's really good, I-I've never had something this good" Esmee frowns it wasn't normal for someone to compliment you for a simple sandwich with cheese and ham. "darling what did you eat then?"Naruto tenses "m-mostly cup noodles, I didn't have enough money for anything else since they charge me 3 times for rotten food" Carlisle growls again shocking the family "Naruto if you ever want to come here after the 3 years then you can always come over" the blond boy beams and hugs the cold man "thank you uncle I'd love to" yawning again the blond boy rubs his eye cutely causing alice to squeal again "let m take you to your room little one" and she grabs the bag from Carlisle noticing how light it is.

Once both are in Naruto's room she gives the bag. Naruto opens it and puts it upside down, 1 small scroll, a toothbrush 2 pair of boxers and 2 sets of tattered clothes fall on the bed causing alice to gasp

"N-Naruto is that all you brought?" the small blond nods "I don't have anything else, it's not much but it's better than walking around naked" alice looks sad at her small cousin, "you poor thing, we're going shopping tomorrow okay? We'll get everything you need ^^" she says and starts to leave, but stops when she sees the blond pull off his shirt showing many white scars on his tanned frame, as she looks closer she also sees lean but strong muscles ripple under the blonde's skin when he pulls of hi tattered pants she gasps softly, his right leg had a large scar covering his calf. Looking at the pixy like vampire with a bit of fear he slowly steps into the king sized bed snuggling deep into the silk blankets "a-alice could you stay t-till I fall asleep?"alice smiles softly at the small blond "sure little naru… what does your name mean actually?" Naruto blushes, everybody of his family was so pretty and he was just a mere street rat. "It means maelstrom but m-most people translate it as f-fishcake" alice giggles "fishcake? I think that maelstrom sounds better."Naruto nods sleepily and his eyes , start closing slowly. Seeing this alice kisses him on the forehead "good night little maelstrom" just before she closes the door she hears a sleepy "g'night lice" from the blond. She smiles she liked the small ninja and tomorrow they would go shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha-leafsprite : whaaa I totally forgot the disclaimer

Naruto: so? You own this story so why bother?

Carlisle: well naruto-kun, it's polite to state that you don't own the original elements of books like with this crossover being made of 2 existing series, twilight and naruto… they are written and using stuff from these books and series without disclaimer is using their story which isn't legal

Naruto: ooooh, so now that she put on this absurdly long disclaimer she should be fine?

Taranis: yep ^.^

Carlisle: I thought you were death?

Taranis: yeah but leafsprite is my ehhhm no I'm her spirit of inspiration ^.^ she even has a huge poster of me in her room

Naruto: so you're her idol?

Taranis : yeah ^.^

Carlisle: just get on with the second chapter

Konoha-leafsprite: yeah good idea medical vamp, let's start I won't bother to put up the lines which say what is what so figure out yourself what is what.

Naruto: what?

Konoha-leafsprite : and start ! .'

Last time, "good night little maelstrom" just before she closes the door she hears a sleepy "g'night lice" from the blond. She smiles she liked the small ninja and tomorrow they would go shopping.

When he awoke, he was scared for a second, he didn't know where he was and looked franticly around him flinching when the door flew open and alice stormed inside. she had heard the blonds normally slow hearth beat quicken and thought something was wrong. Jasper too came after her as he both felt Alice's concern and Naruto's fright. The tall blond smiles as he sees his mate fret over the blond boy.

jasper was no fool the minute he came in the blond screamed trained soldier, the way he looked around the room, his tense muscles and the calculating look where the main pointers, then when the blond sat up, showing a defined chest with lean but strong muscles and a lot of scars he was sure, the blond 12 year old wasn't just a child but a warrior trained in combat… he would ask later about that now he just enjoyed himself on the happy feelings of the 2 in front of him

"good morning little maelstrom slept well?" the small boy nods yawing, showing his white fangs, then the blond boy's nose twitches as he picks up one of the most alluring aroma's he ever smelled as the air of freshly made breakfast flows into the room. Faster than even the vampires can see the blond dresses himself and shoots out of the room into the kitchen.

As alice and jasper walk downstairs they can see the blond boy, dressed in faded black shorts and a white tank top, gobbling down a stack of pancakes, a huge glass of orange juice next to his plate and a smiling Esmee sitting at the table. Alice squeals at the sight of the small boy nibbling on a piece of toast and runs to Carlisle's office "Carlisle can I have the truck to go shopping with Naru?"

Carlisle looks up from a letter with a dazzling smile "don't you have school?" Alice pouts 'but the sun shines" Carlisle signs "oke, then but go to new York it's clouded there today" Alice beams and hugs her adopted father "see you later" and she runs off grabbing Naruto, Rosalie and the car keys and drives off like a madman…err woman

Rosalie sat next to her 'cousin' with a scowl the boy had no manners at all.

"uh…uhm Rosalie… why do y-you hate me so much?" the vampires turns to the small boy in surprise "why do you think I hate you?" the blond boy shrugs "you act the same as my village people glaring and scowling at me like I'm trash that stands in their way" Rosalie just turns her head and ignores him. Alice looks in her mirror at the blond vampires and smiles, she could see a little bit of guild in her golden eyes "don't worry Naruto she's warm up to you in no time, she's always like that." Naruto blinks as he sees the large city in front of him "i-is that new York?" Alice nods "awesome isn't it?" the boy just nods and walks outside the parking lot of the huge mall.

Alice roams trough all the clothes in the room trying to find the perfect color for Naruto, she already had 33 bags of clothes standing next to the changing room and Naruto was again changing into some clothes that Rosalie had given him, strange enough she liked to shop for the boy, he could wear anything he even made orange look fashionable, she even got him so far to get in a dress to Alice's amusement and Naruto's embarrassment , the black with orange dress even looked nice on him, but they didn't buy it, to Naruto's relief, they did however buy a tux for who knows why .

"oh Naruto I found the perfect jacket for you!"Alice squeals and points at a jacked , the jacket's black fabric glowing in the spotlight, while the silver dragons on the sleeves glitter brightly "and, it's an exclusive jacket so it's a one of a kind thing!" Naruto nods happy, the jacked looked awesome, however he coughs as he sees the prize of it "Alice don't you think that $700099 is a bit much for a jacked?" Alice chuckles "nah, let's buy it" the blond signs "but it's like 4 times bigger than my size" Rosalie nods "true but you'll grow in it, you're with us for 3 years after all"

"thanks Rosalie, you're actually very nice and really pretty. Like a princess" if Rosalie could she would have a light blush on her face but she couldn't. Alice then hugged the 12 year old pouting "what about me aren't I pretty?" Naruto laughs "you are, like a fairy"

Alice beams happily and snatches the jacket from its hanger and runs to pay for the piece of clothing, the rest of the day went much the same

If anyone would ever say that Naruto liked school then they would also say that kyuubi was a small and cute fox. So now Naruto was sitting in Alice's car on the way to high school, now you may ask why did a 12 year old have to go to high school? Well let just say that Alice had whacked the knowledge needed in his head in one night" not that it was much he had to learn, most of the subjects were needed to be a ninja, like math, PE, music, biology and Jiraya had taught him English. Alice only had to help with a few things and teach him science.

So now he was sitting in art class with a lot of 16 year olds, and feeling out of place. Not only that but girls kept on asking him question!, he was starting to get a bit pissed and showed it too. He kept on glaring at his piece of paper… he had to sketch something he found precious so he had drawn a photo of him, with Tsunade, Jiraya and his father, but now he was glaring so hard that the paper would have been burned down by now if he could do that.

So when they asked again he kinda got snappy

"oke no more questions!, I'm turning 13 in October, Carlisle is my uncle, I'm single and I moved here from a small village in japan, also my father died on my day of birth, now if you would excuse me I'd like to finish my portrait"

Finally after 3 more classes of endless questions and boring lectures he can eat, walking into the lunchroom he sees a girl with brown hair and dark brown eyes looking at him 'from how Edward described Bella it must be her' the small blond thinks and walks to the group of chatting teens

"are you Isabella Swan?" Bella looks up at the blond 12 year old "yes, how do you know, and who are you?" she asks curious Eric looks at the blond and smiles "that Bells is our own high school child-genius! He's from Japan, eh Naruto right?" the blond nods stiffly "yeah Naruto Uzumaki Cullen, Edward told me a lot about you Bella, you sound like a wonderful friend" he says, his smile dazzling as always. "oh eh… are you family or a new adopted son of Carlisle?" Naruto shakes his head "nah I'm the blood son of uncle Carlisle's older brother, but he died on my birth night, Carlisle let's me stay for the next 3 years to get to know my last living family"

Bella looks at the blond seeing a few matching features with the medical vampire, when she tries to ask him something a black blur glomps the 12 year old shocking the group of teens with 2 things, 1 is that the blur seems to be Alice Cullen and 2 is that Naruto is still standing after the super speedy (for them) glomp. "NARU! I missed you sooo much I can't believe that we only have 2 subjects together " Alice whines on the boys back. Mike seeing the boy not even flinch at the extra weight grabs one of the boys arms "how can you handle the weight of someone at least 2 heads taller then you?"

Naruto grins showing slightly bigger canines but not long enough to be called fangs "I train a lot, my father had a few friends in the village where I lived who taught me some material arts… I've also played in a movie and I worked in a circus for a few weeks" mike nods "that's awesome dude, by the way who wants to play black jack?" a devilish smirk suddenly crosses the blond half vampires face "I would like to take you up for that offer pal, but beware I did outplay some of the best gamblers in my town including my gamble obsessed village leader" mike nods showing his confident side "oke let's play"

At the end of lunch break we can see a smiling Naruto leave the room with a big bag of stuff while a crying mike walks shamed to biology… in his underwear. Alice giggles "can you see the future or something?" she asks jokingly Naruto shakes his head "nha I have lady Fortuna's luck with some things, one being gambling and the other seems to be escaping people, pfff how often that didn't safe my ass I don't know but I'm grateful for her blessing" Alice nods as the 2 walk to drama.

Naruto was tired after school, and it showed. He was lying asleep with his head in Alice's lap snoring peacefully as the pixy-haired vampires stroked his furry like hair. However a mewing like sounds from the blonds lips alert both jasper and Alice as the blond half vampire starts to sweat and turn nervously in Alice's grip

Sasuke walked to him in a slow matter, his features slowly changing into that of his curse sealed state and a black chidori slowly lighting of his hand. "so Naruto, you really thought that you could escape? Did you really think that going to your pathetic uncle would safe you?"the Uchiha 's cruel laugh sounds through his ears as the chidori rams trough Carlisle's body "do you love them Naruto? Do you really care? Then WHY DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?" the boy shouts as his chidori rams trough his only family left, first trough Emmet and Rosalie, then Edward, bella, Esmee and Jasper"

"s-sasuke please stop it p-please, i-I just found them please" a sudden weight in Naruto's arm makes him look down, there in his arms lays a dying Alice, her golden eyes slowly glazing over as her bloody hand touches his check "it…is not your….fault" and her hand falls down.

red hot rage flows out of Naruto as kyuubi's chakra takes a small hold on him. "SASUKE!"

Alice shots to the left as naruto shoots up with red energy bubbling around him in a mist like way.

"naruto, are you okay?" jasper asks, seeing the small blond shake like a leaf

"Alice could you carry him inside?, I'll park the car" Alice nods and takes the shocked blond inside.

Carlisle couldn't believe his eyes, his nephew who had just arrived 2 days ago was already in need of medical attention… seemed his family still atracted trubble.

"what heppand?" alice turns to the medical vampire with conserned eyes " I don't really know it looked like a normal nightmare but then this red energy started to pour out of him, and his sent, it smelled of great fear, rage and weird enough fox" alice explains. Carlisle frowns. 'could it be what I heared about? About the kyuubi no kitsune attacking Taranis's home? I can only think of a seal to stop it, and naruto's vampire powers were sealed too so it wouldn't surprise me if taranis did…no he wouldn't, to to his own son right?' the medical vampire turns his worried filled eyes to his small nephew, who is shakingly sipping some tea, esmee sitting next to him rubbing small circles on his back.

"naruto, is it true that a yoko atacked your village on your birthday?" the small blond's eyes open wide as he spits out his tea, coughing a bit with unease " y-yeah" Carlisle signs " what did taranis do? I know that taranis or a human,can defeat such a thing by killing it so where did taranis seal it?"

naruto looks shocked and terrified at his uncle " i-I h-he sealed it in mmm…PLEASE DON'T HATE ME UNCLE PLEASE DON'T!" the 4 vampires look shocked as big hot tears stream down golden blue eyes, carlisle quickly hugs the boy, finally understanding just what his brother did

" naruto, we don't hate you at all, you're just a young half vampire with a demon prisoner nothing wrong with that, I'd say that you are very special and that we should all feel honored to have you in the family, you've made countless sacrifices for your village and we're proud of you for being a true hero" naruto sniffs and looks up at his smiling uncle with big watery eyes "really?" alice nods " yeah little maelstorm you're a true hero, carlisle just told us a second ago" naruto nods " thank you alice-oneechan" alice looks confused at her cousin ' what's an oneechan?"

naruto chuckles " oneechan means older sister" alice beams " yaaay ^.^… so what should I call you then?" naruto thinks for a second " you could put ototou instead of my name or put kun behind my name" alice seems to space for a second before squeeling and hugging the small 12 year old " yaay naru-kun!" carlisle,esmee and jasper just laugh seeing the small blond happy interacting with alice.

13 sep. it has been 3 weeks already and today was Edward's girlfriend's birthday, he had bought a small present for her, a yellow furred plushe fox, with blue eyes and a purple rose in its outh. He and bella could interact great with eachother, the laughed together and chatted a lot, Edward even liked it to see bella smile so much. But naruto was nervous, what if she didn't like it?

So now he was waithing nervously for the brunette to come down with edward, alice smiles and grabs a camera from bella's bag, " naru-kun smile" naruto looks up and throws one of his foxxy yet dazzling smiles at the camera not even flinshing from the bright flash. Alice squeels " you look so handsome in that pair of dress pants and royal blue blouse" esmee says handing the blond a glass with milk, she really gave him milk and all sorts of food, just in these 3 weeks he had grown at least an inch, and if he would get such a diet for 3 years… he would be tall, that's all he could conclude out of it, now he needed to ask carlisle where he could train without the people of forks notching.

At that moment he hears bella and edward come down from the stairs where alice makes a picture of the 2, he also hears emmeth saying to edward how it was 'hot dating an older woman' and emmeth and rosalie giving their presents, the still small blond then looks up at carlisle asking for permission to go next, seeing the look the fatherly vampire nods and gestures the boy forwards.

Naruto nervously walks toward the girl and holds out his warped gift "b-bella, this is for you…i-it's not much but I hope you like it" bella smiles at the small blond and opens the gift, looking with surprise at the golden furred fox plushie with blue eyes and a beautiful purple rose in it's mouth.

A small card hanging from the rose says 'happy birthday bella' bella smiles at the blond and hugs him " I love it naruto, it's really cute" alice then takes a picture of bella hugging a fiercely blushing naruto

" oke now this is for you from carlisle and esmee" she says and gives an envelope at the brunette girl

opening it, naruto suddenly smells blood, looking at the human girl he sees a cut on her finger, blood dripping slowly from her pale finger " nothing just a paper cut" she says and holds her hand, to naruto's horror jasper looks almost uncontrollable at the red liquid and starts to sprint to the girl, emmeth and carlisle try to stop him but jasper is faster, edward, trying to safe his girlfriend pushes her away sending the girl flying toward the glass table against the wall

'no!' naruto's eyes turn feral red and his whisker marks widen, claws from as he speeds forward pushing himself behind bella and landing on the glass table, using his chakra he shoots a bit forwards catching bella and landing harmlessly on the ground with the taller girl in his arms, bella looks confused as naruto licks of her bloody cut, and her eyes widen as the wound closes on contact with his tongue, emmeth and edward hold jasper while alice tries to calm him down, which actually succeeds now that bella's wound is closed. All the cullens turn around looking wide eyed at the small blond and the shocked brunette," h-how did you pull that off kiddo?" emmeth asks amazed, he had seen the kid doing pretty good in PE with acrobatics you often saw in a circus, but this was something else. Naruto smiles uneasily with a faint pink dusting his cheeks " well you have to be quick and agile as well as strong if you're a ninja"

carlisle shakes his head " I should have known when taranis came to visit me in Italy and showed me those techniques of him, you became a shinobi of konoha then naruto?"

naruto nods " yep, I'm still gennin but I'm pretty strong for one"

edward sudenly looks up at the small blond " why do you have another voice in your head?"

carlisle,jasper,alice, esmee and naruto all freeze

**/ WHAHAHA SEEMS YOU ARE FOUND OUT KIT! WELL TELL THEM ALREADY YOU KNOW THEY WON'T HATE YOU AND GO HUNT TOMORROW I WANT SOME SENSATION OF BLOOD ON MY TOUGNE!/**

'okay okay I'll tell them, please don't shout kyuu you're hurting my ears'

**/whatever kit/**

'yeah I love you too you nine tailed fur coat'

edward chuckles " so what is in your mind naruto?"

carlisle answers for his nephew " my brother sealed a powerful fox-spirit inside his body, the kyuubi must be able to communicate with him then" naruto nods " yeah I've had that connection since my vampire powers awoke, he's actually quit a cool guy to hang out with, but he tends to shout a lot and I get a headache of it o don't be surprised if I get snappy in the morning, I'm not a real morning person and he makes me a bit grumpy when he shouts that much at 6 o'clock.

Edward nods and turns to bella " I'll take you home now, charlie will want you home before it's getting too late"

Bella nods and the two walk to edward's silver Volvo after saying good night to the cullens.

" oke naruto-kun to bed with you" alice says and pushes the boy up the stairs.

And done whew second chapter finally, I still don't have a beta but I'm waiting for a response of one I asked so I hope that'll work and if you're a beta than please pm me to beta this story english grammar isn't my best point in English more talking english is my department.


	3. Chapter 3

Well back again finally it's almost vacation so I can update this fic…. I'll be updating tough not too much couse I'm buisy with my cosplay idea's XD we had abunai this summer and our group's first orginised meet was last weekend

But now I have autum breack so here yah go !

So don't own twilight or naruto and on with the story

Taranis: you forgot me ?

Konoha-leafsprite: no I didn't *rolls eyes* and aplause for taranis also check my da *profile* I have a lot of new cosplay photo's !

A few weeks have pased since bella's not so happy birthday, naruto went hunting with the cullens and just showed how fast and strong he was from beeing a ninja. Emmeth asked for more things naruto did and naruto send a small letter to tsunade.

/letter/

dear obaa-chan, I miss you really much. Carlisle-ojisan is verry nice as is esmee-obasan. I have a great familly, rosalie and emmeth are always cuddeling, but emmeth also likes to play different sports and games with me.

rosalie always likes to dress me up, she and alice-oneechan went shopping with me…

I've never seen such a big city like new york obaa-chan, I put a few pictures in for you, they also put me in a dress, I've send a few photos of my new clothes too!

Guess what? I'm going to high school! Alice says that I should be in middle school but aparently I'm not as dumb as people say I am… I have all these high grates, I also love the PE, music and art class. the teachers are really friendly, not like mizuki-teme.

Would you give this letter to ero-sennin and iruka-sensei too?

How are sakura-chan and kakashi-sensei?

Aniway,

I wanted to ask you something too obaa-chan, could you send the dvd box of prinsess gale? Especially the newest? You know the one with me and team 7 in it?

Also they know about…ninetails, Wha you get what I mean, also I can heal others with my salvia I know it's weird but on bella's birthday party (bella's edward's girlfriend) bella got a papercut and jasper went rigid he couldn't control himself and wanted to atack her I safed her from falling on a glass table and was using a bit of the red chakra and when I licked her finger her wound closed…

Well I'll write you soon we're gonna hunt now

Bye baa-chan oh and tell konohamaru to behave!

Naruto uzumaki cullen

/end letter/

tsunade lays down the letter with a sign "oh naruto you should see the vilage now it's soo boring" looking at the window she sees a bit of white hair " jiraya get in will yah?"

said sannin chuckles "any news from naruto?" the blond kage nods " yeah, I was wondering what I should give him for a birthday present…but his question for the prinsess gale moviebox is a good one" jiraya smirks " I think you're too late on that. a few chuunin from the konoha 11 had to run an erand for the prinsess of spring country, seemd naruto got in her good grace on that mission. 3 times a guess what she got him? The whole movie box"

tsunade signs " what can I give him then?...what are you gonna give him?"

jiraya chuckles " I'll send him some wind jutsu's and some water jutsu's to learn, he wanted thoses before he left"

tsunade nods " hmmm what can I give him then?"

jiraya smirks I'd say go to forks and go see him"

tsunade blinks " w-what? Why?"

jiraya smiles " just think he sees you as his mother, you should be on his birthday, that would be present enough for him"

tsunade nods

" shizune!" said young woman runs into the office "what is it tsunade-sama?" tsunade chuckles " get me all of naruto's friends, iruka, the ichiraku's and temari"

"hai tsunade-sama" 10 minutes later and the whole group she called for stands before the godaime hokage, "so did everyone get a present for naruto?"

they all nod "oke I want you all to get the present and bring it here I'm going to visit the gaki for his birthday and I will take them to him I already got the presents from prinsess koyuki, tazuna and a girl names isarabi" ino nods " isarabi-chan would get naruto something he saved her" sakura signs " and koyuki-sama became daimeyo of spring country becouse of naruto"

kakashi, who just came in chuckles " I have tazuna's gift for naruto right here… I also made a picture of the bridge naruto will like the name of it"

tsunade looks at the picture and smiles " the great naruto bridge, this bridge is named after the one hero that gave hope back to the village of wave, may his power continiue to protect all inocent people."

The konoha 11 looks wide eyed at the hokage " NO WAY NARUTO HAS A BRIDGE NAMED AFTER HIM?" kiba shouts akamaru barks cheerfully.

Tsunade shows the picture " yep and on his first outside mission too" tsunade then turns serious

"oke I want everybody here back in 5 minutes with their presents for naruto I'm going in an hour, shizune your hokage till I'm back understood?"

"hai!" the 15 ninja poof away and tsunade goes to her bedroom packing all her stuff into a large suitcase

naruto was enjoing himself quit well with the wind running trough his silvery blond locks, his eyes focused on a deer /kyuu I'm going in now/

/sure brat got your sences coppled to mine?/

naruto nods /yep just wait for the blood you impatient fox/ and he shoots forward kicking the deer in the neck, cousing it to breack.

Alice and jasper walk out of the bush they were at just a second ago

"nice one naruto-kun, you're really fast" alice chirps and looks happily at her 2 companions

"yes naruto your hunting skills are really well developed for such a young vampire"

naruto blushes at the other blond's praise " not really I often hunt for meat for my comrads on missions" jasper nods " well let's derink and go back rosalie wanted to get you a new suit you already outgrew your last one..." alice nods happy " yeah your getting taller naruto, oh my little mealstorm is becoming a big hurricane" she chirps crying fake tears.

Naruto smiles softly, he loved his new family 'hmm I don't know if I rally want to leave in 2 and a half years not with all the problems the coven seems to have now'

After drinking, and washing up, he and rosalie go to the clothing store to buy a formal kimono, they had a small party on school. a small halloween party and naruto wanted to go as kyuubi,now why would the blond want to dress up as the demon? Simple… alice tought it looked he did was happy too and even showed his semi-human form as a example.

rosalie and alice also bought a new tux cause the blond had grown in the last few weeks, hitting a grow spurt standing at 5 feet 2 instead of his old 4 feet 7, not that alice minded when they had to buy a new tux, she diden't like the tux anymore when 4 weeks later a new collection had came out.

*konoha 8 o clock evening*

tsunade looks at her suitcase and the small scroll in her hand ' to think that so many people outside of konoha like the gaki,tazuna from wave, the prince of bird, daymio koyuki from spring, that girl from sea country… and not to forget gaara, he gave me a scroll on hunting, why would he do that?'

jiraya looks at tsunade with a small smile,they would travel together to the border of japan so tsunade could get a plane from tokyo. " tsunade-hime tell naruto that I miss him, and bonk him over the head for me non super powerd so he will know I can still berate the gaki even when he is in forks"

tsunade chuckles " I'll do now let's get your toad going jiraya"

jiraya nods and summons gamabunta

"JIRAYA WHAT ARE YOU SUMMONING ME FOR?"

jiraya winches " ehm tsunade-hime needs a fast lift to the main land her plane leaves in 5 hours and we need to be in tokyo"

"WHY DO I CARE?"

tsunade jumps up and wacks the toad on the head, cousing the chief toads pipe to fall out of his mouth "it's naruto's birthday in a few days and I wan't to be there on time you amphibian godzilla!"

gamabunta blinks "AMPHIBIAN GODZILLA? SERIOUS TSUNADE? YOU CAN'T….WAIT NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY WHEN ?"

tsunade signs " in 5 days, and I wan't to be on time I'm not kakashi you know"

the toad nods taking his pipe back in his mouth and lighting it " OKE TSUNADE I'LL DO THIS FOR THE GAKI, OH AND GIVE HIM THIS TOO, IT'S A COAT MADE BY SHIMA, SHE AND PA WANTED TO GIVE IT TO MINATO BUT HE DIED, NOW I HAVE AN EXCUSE TO GET RID OF IT"

tsunade laughs, and looks at the royal blue cloack, the bottom trimmed with golden flames and silver lightning bolts, on the back in gold and silver kanji is the name namikaze speled.

" nice coat I'll tell naruto that it's from the toads, so let's go"

the toad nodds and jumps away with the 2 sannin on his head.

" naruto please dance with me"

" no with me please"

" no way bitch I wanna dance with the boy"

" get away from my darling cousin!"

alice looks at the girls with a small growl coming from her throath, and naruto held against her, his head parked between her breasts.

"now now my love don't do that naruto-kun will choke that way" jasper says alice blushes and let's go of naruto " thanks general" jasper chuckles " no problem lord demon fox"

naruto smirks, dressing as kyuubi was an exelent success, he used a jutsu that jiraya gave him to make his hair red and much longer so it reached the mid of his back and asked kyuubi to turn his eyes red and to make his whiskermarks more feral, he also aked the demon fox to make his nails clawlike.

Kyuubi then threw in his 2 cents messing a bit with the kids apperance giving him 9 red fox tails and red fox ears. At first naruto freaked but kyuubi said he would cancle the fox jutsu after the party. Alice helped him to dress into his kimono

The black kimono with red waves and a silver moon was absolutly beautifull. The obi beeing a deep blue collor with golden decoration, made a nice touch to the dark cloth. And rosalie decorated his eyes wih some eyeliner making the red slitted eyes seem to be glowing in the dark room.

Sadly the girls on school also loved the look calling him things like fox lord or said they would gladly be the slave of the lord of foxes. Alice wasn't so happy and strange enough so was rosalie,

the 2 vampiresses were dressed in very sexy outfits, alice beeing dressed in a militair dress to match with jaspers old general uniform and rosalie wearing a deep red shortskirted pirate outfit, to match emmeth's pirate costume. Edward and bella diden't really want to go so they kept it simple going in venitian masks and tux and dress

the group of cullens got a lot of attention with their expensive costumes alltough naruto got the most attention with his realistic tails and ears.

"so naruto, how did you make those ears and tails? And how can they move?"

Naruto looks at the girls with a smirk showing his enlonged canines "well someone we know makes really expensive fursuits making them realistic, he also makes a bone/muscle like structure, with a electronic program so they can move, we let him make the ears and tails. Please don't pull them tough, they could get damaged if you do"

The girls nod and produce a few camera's

Naruto blinks "what's with the camera's?"

The girls squeal "CAN WE TAKE PICTURES NARUTO PLEASE?"

The blond, now redhead laughs "sure why not? Get in line aks the girl next to take the picture and we can get the picture together"he says with a charming smile. The girls sign in bliss and do just that.

Jasper meanwhile holds alice back "how dare they? Taking all the attention of naruto? He's our cousin…"she huffs while jasper chuckles "calm yourself alice, remember he has those tails till tomorrow morning if we leave a bit earlier then you can play with him all you want"

Alice nods skipping to her dear little cousin "naru-kun… can I have a picture with you please please please?" the now red head nods happy "sure, uhm eliza could you take a picture of us? And mail it to me?" the fairy dressed girl nods and takes a few pictures with her camerea complimenting both of the cullens that they look awesome, the night went on like that till around 3, that's when jasper noticed that the blond was becoming tired. The tails slowing down bit by bit and his ears and eyes drooping a bit.

"naruto-kun come on let's go home you're looking like you could sleep right on the spot."

The foxy dressed boy nods "bye girls see you in 2 weeks"

Alice grabs her cousin and pulls him into their car "let's go ruto-kun"

"oke oke alice relax"

When they arrived home naruto didn't hesitate and ran upstairs, untying the obi at the way up.

"naruto wai…" alice storms in just when naruto want's to drop te kimono from his shoulders.

Turning around he shows his now naked chest to the pixy like vampire "what is it alice? I could drop any minute now" alice smiles "let me help silly" she glides to the now blond boy again and takes the kimono of him leaving the 12 year old in his boxers. "uhm alice, could you give me some scissors ?" alice looks questioning at the blond "the tails… I don't have any pants with room for them, so I'll just cut a hole in one of my old ones so I can sleep in them tonight…. And I can't find my sleepingcap and t-shirt. "alice giggles, the blond looked so cute when he slept with that silly cap on his head,

Giving the pants with a hole in the back and his nightcap she tries to find the oversized t-shirt he liked to sleep in, a big blue t-shirt with a golden whirlpool on it.

BANG!

Looking around she sees naruto coming from under the bed cursing softly and rubbing his head "I found my shirt" he shows the shirt before pulling it over his head

Alice and jasper go sit on the end of the bed while the blond carefully curls up in bed trying to keep his tails separated so they won't knot. His ears lay low on his head as he closes his eyes. Jasper stands cousing the blond to sit up again . "whatya doing jasper?"instead of answering he is lifted up by the blond vampire and put in his lap.

"well just go to sleep alice and I will keep you company"

"mkay, good night" and the blond jinchuriki drifts off to sleep"

"naruto! Wake up wake up!"

Almost falling out of bed he looks at the door, where a happily waving alice is standing sparkling in the sunlight.

"good morning alice-neechan, what's all the fuzz?"

Alice only smiles "just get dressed in that one new outfit and come down stairs oke? Esmee made some really good things"

When coming down in a black dresspants and a scarlet blouse he sees a feast on the dinnertable ,

Honey fruit salad, toast, pancakes,sausasges and a lot of diferent juices.

"Esmee why so much food? I can't eat it all and you guys don't eat" Esmee smiles, well naruto we have a surprice for you" she points to carlicles office, pushing him to the door.

"Oke I get it go to the office, thanks esmee-obachan"

Knocking on the door he hears carlisle's amused 'come in' so he opens the door

"Carlisle, esmee wanted me in here why would sh…"his sentence is broken by a huge bearhug, with his head planting into a giant chest.

"oh naruto, I missed you so much, you can't believe how quiet the village is without you! and the paperwork isen't a huge pile of paper anymore! I can even see my shinobi enter the room, where are you and your troublesome pranks boy?"

Finally being able to free himself he looks at the woman that almost sufcoated him.

"O-obaa-chan? Whatya doing here? You're the hokage you baka! You can't just leave the village what would ero-senning or jiji say?"

Tsunade chuckles "Gaki, jiraya recommended this and shizune is hokage for the moment, don't worry the village won't explode or something now let me get a look at you"

She says looking the blond over, he was noticeably taller now, around 5 feet 3, and his icy golden locks shining in the sunlight accenting his cobalt blue eyes, the golden glow to it, giving him a royal appearance. His clothes weren't orange wich surprised her, tough he looked good in red and black. he also looked more filled out, not only showing he ate better but also that he was training hard.

"so naru-chan, you will have all the ladies after you in 3 years, I'll bet you will have trouble with all those fangirls when you'll come home"

Naruto pales "b-but they already are after me here ….. i-I don't want more fangirls!" he wails hugging tsunade close to him

'he really trained hard, I can feel his muscles trough this blouse. He's going to be a brick wall in 3 years, hmm maybe I should keep that quiet for now'

Grabing the blond she guides him to the breackfast table, and puts some of everything on his plate.

"so naruto, I heard you got contact with kyuubi again?"

Naruto stops eating and swallows his piece of toast. "yeah, it was after my first day at school…I was really tired and I got a nightmare. Afer that I talked with kyuubi, we are friendly at most points. Although he sometimes like messing with things, like giving me tails and fox ears when we had a dress up party. I decided to go as a human version of kyuubi but he tought the tails and ears would look cooler"

Tsunade smiles "do you know what actualy heppand in the attack? I mean we all were shocked when we heared kyuubi attacked, considering that kushina was containing the beast."

Naruto nods "uchiha madara, he kidnaped me just after I was born and dad had to safe me. Mom then was captured and kyuubi was pulled out, cousing her to slowely die… madara then cought kyuubi in a genjutsu and made him attack konoha, dad sealed him and well here we are now"

Tsunade looks at the rest of the cullens she met already, there was alice, jasper,esmee and Carlisle.

"naruto, diden't you say that there were 3 more people?"

The blond looks around and smiles sheepisch "uhm Carlisle-ojisan where are rossalie, emmeth and Edward?"

The medical vampire chuckles "they're out hunting, vampires gotta drink you know" tsunade slightly pales, thinking about blood. Seeing this Carlisle frowns "what's wrong tsunade-san?"

Tsunade waves her hand " I-I kinda have hemophobia (fear of blood) so blood really creeps me out, even tough I'm a doctor"

Carlisle's frown deepens "oh? Then why become a doctor?"

Tsunade signs "I wasen't always afraid of blood, it's just that my fiancee, was wounded really badly and I tried to save him. But there was s-so much blood. I can't even tell how much everything was coated red. I-I can't stand to think that it would happen to other people, the last time I saw something so bad was when naruto came back from his mission before coming here, he had a g-gapping hole in his chest. He was very lucky to have survived even with kyuubi"

Alice gasps "NARU! Why diden't you tell me? You should be upstairs in bed!"

Naruto blinks " uhm alice, it's bin 2 months since I got that injury, look it healed up just fine I was out and about after 3 days in the hospital, tsunade-obaachan wouldn't have let me leave otherwise."

At that moment the other 3 vampires walk in.

"ah emmeth,Rosalie, Edward this is tsunade-obaa-chan she's the hokae, and she came here for my birthday, nice present huh? She went out of her way to get a temporary hokage and all just to come see me!"

Tsunade nods to the 3 in greeting, suddenly she stands up starteling the culles a bit. "I totally forgot! Here naruto I got presents from all your friends!"

Naruto looks shoked at her while looking at a big scroll that tsunade holds out for him to grab.

"f-for me?" tsunade nods and naruto grabs the scroll and opens it.

From team 10 he got: a shogi manual with board and pieces, a flower maintaining kit and a akamichi cooking book. He would make sure to give esmee the cookbook.

From team 9 he got: a kunai maintain kit, a scroll on pressure points and a croll with chakra weights and a taijutsu style called kage no kitsune.

From team eight he got: a book on insects, a genjutsu guide for beginners,healing creams, and a sealed scroll with a note from kiba to get a piece of meat first when unsealing it.

From team 7 he got: a scroll with 3 wind jutsu and a photobook with many pictures of the rookies,their sensei's and a big photo of sakura standing with tsunade and shizune on the roof of the tower.

From shizune he got a first aid kid for traveling ninja.

Iruka gave him a new set of weapons and jiraya gave him a scroll with a training schedule, some water and wind jutsu's and a frog themed pajama.

Then, he found a small scroll with nami, yuki and umi on it.

Unsealing it he saw a letter from koyuki-chan with the princessgale movie box, a letter from tazuna with a fancy looking coat attached to it and a letter from isarabi with a crystal pendant in a small box.

Naruto looks up at tsunade with a happy smile

"thank you tsunade-obaachan" and he hugs the blond kage.

"so naruto maybe you should get some meat and unseal kiba's scroll?" esmee says giving the blond ninja a small piece of beef.

Naruto grabs the beef and unseals the scroll, when the smoke clears he sees a small cage with a pitch black fox kit in it sleeping peacefully. A small booklet lies on the top.

Looking inside he sees a small letter

*dear naruto,

Man I can't believe you have a bridge named after you!

Anyway, naruto I know we diden't really start off god in the academy and all, but I wanna say you're a good friend of mine and mom and hana really like you for some reason, and send this companion to you. See it as a kind of adoption into the clan, you'll get the fang tattoo in orange on one of your shoulders when you get back, also this fox is a special breed, we found him in the kennel cuddled with one of kuromaru's pups. And a dead fox behind the kennel.

Kuromaru then confessed he mated with the fox. She was a low classed demon and the clan actually wanted to get rid of it. But mom woulden't have it…

Arggg, I'm getting off topic but just remember it's a pup/kit from kuromaru, mom's partner so it's a fox/wolf/dog hybrid.

Anyway this book had a diet and a care instruction manual for him, we named him Jirukon, because of his pale blue eyes. Hana says it's a kind of gem. Whatever. You got yourself a demon fox/wolfdog hybrid for a birthdaypresent from my family, hope your family is good to you and if not get out of there and come back…. The village is too quiet without daily chases of ANBU, jounin and chuunin after you.

Kiba, and akamaru*

Naruto looks at jirukon as the small kitling, opens pale gem like blue eyes.

Carlicle looks at the eyes and smiles. I can see why they called him that his eyes look just like zircon rystal."

The kitling looks around andspots naruto. Eweling he paws at the bars of the small cage wanting to get out. Naruto quickly opens the cage and the small black furball jumps into his lap.

Trying to grab the piece of beef out of naruto's hand.

Naruto slowly puts his hand on the fox/wolf's head and pets the young animal.

The small fox/wolf purrs and nibbles on his piece of meat.

"you and me zircon we're gonna be the best companions ever, and we'll show those unbelieving inuzuka's that you're worth more then most dogs!"

The small hybrid yips happily. Snuggeling into narutos chest.

Tsunade smiles. Those 2 would become legends in a few years she would bet on it. And she had a feeling this time she woulden't loose.

Finally I did it I made the next chapterXD

Kyuubi: Naomi, why did it take so long?

Me: well…. I wanted to make it and all but I was buisy?

Kyuubi: you had summer vacation since may…. That's almost 4 moths you could have written this for your fans then !

Me: s-sorry, i-I oke I was reading other fanfictions couse I'm a reading addict. Happy now?

Taranis: very, and now the people know that you take so long because you just read all day and night….

Naruto: awe come on she was buisy after vacation, new school and all, she has autum breack now so here it is the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: sooooo…. I'm gonna skip the most part of new moon now, let's just say it's like the movie, they leave and now i'll drop in the middle where Bella is depressed and all that stuff and Naruto is with Alice when she get's her vision of Bella dying.

Taranis: you're skipping the half of the movie why?

Carlicle: because dear brother the half of the movie goes on about Bella and Jacob no tour family so Naruto wouldn't be in the chapters so we'll be skipping about a year.

Naruto: sooo i'll be like uhm 14 now right?

Me: yep, and Zircon will be big badass and like my DA pic of him (go check it out on .com)

Taranis: as said earlier in the story, konoha-leafsprite does not own either story so let's begin

* * *

A year, Bella hadn't seen them in a year now. she's being all depressed then had a kind of love affair with Jacob who was a freakin werewolf!

She had made a few other werewolves mad, was hunted by victoria, almost drowned just an hour or 2 ago, had a really weird talk with Jacob while hugging his 103 degrees warm arm trying not to freeze and now when she wanted to get out of the car Jacob stopped her..

"wait there's a vampire"

Bella looks at Jacob with puzzled eyes "how do you know?"

Jacob glares " i can smell it let's get out of here" he growls while trying to get the keys back into the keyhole.

Looking around feverishly Bella spots a black expensive looking car "that's Carlisle's car"

She quickly opens the door and walks toward the door, followed by Jacob who keeps telling her that it's a trap and grabs her at the wrist

"they won't hurt me Jacob, let go"

"if a Cullen is back here, then it's their territory. the treaty says we can only defend on our own lands. I can't protect you here Bella"

Bella looks into Jacobs angry dark eyes "okey, it's okey you won't need to"

Jacob looks away angry "you're about to cross the line"

"then don't draw one" she pleads "please"

Bella turns and opens the front door.

Flicking the light on she almost let's out a scream when Alice stand just a few steps away from her.

"Alice?" Alice looks at the girl Blankley before she's hugged with a death grip

"Bella" Bella quickly let's go as she hears the pixy like vampire's startled voice.

"I-i'm sorry but i just can't believe you're here!"

Alice blinks and looks with wide golden eyes at the girl "Bella, you mind to explain to me how you're alive?" Bella looks startled at the girl.

"what?"

"i saw a vision of you, you jumped of a cliff! Why the hell would you try to kill yourself, i mean what about Charlie? Wha.."

"i didn't try to kill myself!"

Alice blinks. She wasn't trying to kill herself?

"i was cliff jumping, as sport"

Alice blinks owlishly

"cliff jumping?" a voice sounds from the kitchen

Both look at the person standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

The person was definitely male, by his broad shoulders and about 5 feet 8. With wild spikey silverish blond hair, and sharp golden blue eyes. He was clad in a orange t-shirt which showed his muscled chest. Blue jeans, red sneakers, and a black jacked with orange lining, and silver dragon designs on the sleeves. While 2 golden, orange fire designs were on either side of his chest.

Next to the blond stood a beast at least the size of Jacob's wolf form, bluish black fur looked silky as it coated strong ,lean legs and large wolf like paws, the purple mane of fur covering it's chest, legs and underbelly as well as it's head, while a fox like tail swiped slowly behind it. 2 icy blue gem like eyes look at the girl, while the 2 fox like ears shift on it's head toward the2 girls and the wolf/fox thing sniffs the air. It's eyes widen and disappears in a black blur only to tackle Bella to the ground.

"Zircon down boy!"

The slightly deeper but still not yet matured voice of a small blond she knew sounds from the man

While he walks to the now identified Zircon. The hybrid looks up to the blond whining "yes i know you haven't seen Bella-chan for over a year but you don't see me tackling the poor girl either right?"

"Arf!"

"i don't care if you're a dog/fox/wolf hybrid you can still behave you know!"

"meaaw"

"yes i know i know i missed her to"

"Yip"

"yes, i'm sure she still likes you"

Bella looks at Alice "who are those 2?"

The blond looks up at Bella with urt eyes "awwe bells don't say that you'll hurt our feelings"

"meeaaw"

"see now you made Zircon all miserable"

'Zircon?...'

"WHAT? Naruto?, Zircon?"

Naurto smirks "in the flesh bells, you wouldn't expect me to stay 5 feet 3 in a whole year did yah? And Zircon isn't quit a pup anymore either… although my demonic energy and tough training may caused him to bet his big in a year… and he'll grow a little in the next few. So I'll be able to keep riding him. He little hybrid is faster then most vampires if not all of them."

A few minutes later we can see Alice and Bella sitting on the couch chatting while Naruto lies against his canine partner.

"does he, does he know?"

"no he only call every couple of months… says he want's to be alone…. Bella what is that awful wet dog smell?"

Bella looks at Zircon, said hybrid looking offended at the girl.

"it's not him bells, his scent is demonic and clean smelling of the forest and rain, this stink is something else, Zircon never smelled like this not even when sopping wet. To be honest it's coming from you "

Realization seeps into Bella's eyes "that would be me, well Jacobs smell"

"Jacob?" Alice asks, both blond and hybrid look at Bella in curiosity too

"Jacob is kind of a werewolf"

Alice signs "Bella, werewolves are not good company to keep"

Angry footsteps are heard from behind them "speak for yourself"

Both girls, blond and hybrid look up, seeing Jacob black standing there.

Alice stands slowly keeping the boy in her sight.

"i had to see if you were safe"

Naruto also stands with Zircon locking eyes with the wolfboy

"you couldn't protect me here?" Bella says confused

"well I'm not gonna hurt her, and neither will Naruto or Zircon. She's our friend"

"no you won't, i'm talking about that other blood sucker that's after Bella because of you Cullens"

Naruto briskly walks over to the wolf boy, icy glare in his and his partners eyes "

Naruto looks up at the guy, Jacob being 6 feet 7

"i don't know why you're so angry whit us, but Bella is family, how stupide Edward is acting right now, he still loves her and I'm definitely going to punch him for leaving her and all cause bells is my nee-chan as is Alice and Rosalie so don't go saying it's their fault!"

"victoria?" Alice asks Bella , the brunette nods "yep she's hanging around here"

"i didn't see her, i didn't see you get pulled out of the water either"

She turns to Jacob "i can't see passed you and your pack of mutts!"

Jacob walks up to Alice "don't get me upset "he snarls.

Bella jumps up from the couch "he don't…"

At that moment Zircon tackles Jacob while Naruto smirks a bit sadistically

"never threaten my family Jake, Bella told me you were a nice person, but i haven't seen it yet, and just to make sure…"he grabs a seal tag and puts it on the wolves shifter's back

"so whenever you try to shift you'll get a tiny shock, just enough so you won't shift.

"stop oke .hmm" Bella signs

Alice nods toward Naruto and Zircon get's off of Jacob

"we'll give you a minute"

And the 2 vampires and the hybrid walk out of the room.

"ey"

Alice stops andlooks at Bella

"you're not going anywhere right, you'll come back right?"

Alice smiles "as soon as you put the dog out"

And she walks trough the front door.

Naruto snorts and walks after her followed by the huge, hybrid.

Jacob starts asking as soon as the door closes, about how many Cullens are back, how long they're staying and when Bella answered he asked if they came back, which she didn't know.

"that's it?" Bella looks from the sink at Jacob "well if that's all you better run of back to Sam"

And she turns back to the sink.

"I've done it again"

Bella keeps her back at him.

"breaking my promise"

Bella turns looking at Jacob with sympathy "we don't have to do this for each other"

Jacob signs "yes we do"

He walks to her and cubs her cheek with his hand.

He tries o kiss her but at that moment the phone rings.

He takes the phone and answers. "swan residence"

Bella looks at Jacob as he swallows

"he's not here right now"

Bella looks up at that

"he's arranging a funeral"

And he hangs up the phone.

"who is that?" she asks half amused and half annoyed

Jacob turns and glares at Bella

"always in the way"

"who was that?" she asks now forceful

"Bella step back" Jacob says panting while stepping backwards.

"Bella!"

Alice storms in and looks concerned at the brunette "it's Edward, he thinks you're dead, and Rosalie told him why i came here"

Both girls turn to Jacob who slightly looks at both of them, all 3 not seeing Naruto and his partner standing in the doorway.

" why wouldn't you let me speak to him?"

Jacob growls a bit "he diden't ask for you!"

Bella counters "i don't care!"

Alice grabs Bella and pulls her back a nit almost feeling that Jacob is reaching his limit.

"he's going to the Volturi!" Naruto looks worried at Alice's panicked voice.

"he wants to die too"

Naruto's and Bella's blood run cold.

Alice runs to her car followed by Naruto and Zircon and then Bella.

Jacob storms after her "he left you Bella, he didn't want you anymore remember?"

"I'm not letting him kill himself out of guild" she opens the car door

"what about your dad?"

Bella looks back at the shifter

"I'm 18, legally to go if i left a note"

Jacob looks at Bella from Alice's window "please Bella, s-stay here, for Charlie…or for me"

Alice inhales deeply trying to get the smell of wet dog out of her nose as does Naruto who's almost gaging in the back seat of the car.

Bella shakes her head "i have to go"

Jacob gets a bit out of the window "I'm begging you, please"

Bella looks down "goodbye Jake"

Jacob walks away defeated.

Alice looks to the front as Bella puts her seatbelt on "okay" and she drives off.

* * *

Me: i know short but necessary, the Volturi scene's going to be next and i wanted to make that a chapter of it's own so i can play with Aro, who's really funny to write.

Hope you liked it and till next time!

Naruto: yay finally tall!

**Kyuubi : about time brat, see that's it just don't eat ramen all the time and you become a brick wall!**

Me: yep well bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Konoha-LeafSprite: helloo again…i know never updating and now 2 chapter in 1 weekend... Soo putting in the dvd of new moon, where was i? oh yeah stupid plane to Italy with the name virgin (the frik?) and yellow car racing through the Italian landscape…

Carlisle: sooo, do we still get a scene?"

K.L.S: maybe don't know haven't seen the movie in a long time and I'm writing per few sentences actually so if you read my fic's chapter 4 and this one then you'd almost say that it's more of a novelized script XD

Taranis: K.L.S does NOT! Own twilight or Naruto, sadly but true she would wish she did but then my poor son would be stuck in her room XD

K.L.S: yeah right let's start!

* * *

A yellow car speeds trough the Italian landscape dodging different cars hoping to get on time.

At the Volturi, we see Edward walking toward a door.

'why would I care? Bella's dead so why not join her?'

-don't do this you'll regret it-

'who are you?'

-you-

'me?'

-yes you nitwit now turn Around dying doesn't solve this problem anyway, how can you be sure that Bella's dead ?-

'didn't you hear? Charlie is arranging a funeral'

-yeah go ahead go kill yourself, if it makes you feel better then do as you like-

Edward shakes his head 'what the heck was that?...whatever let's do this'

Walking inside a throne like room he faces 3 men.

On the right a pale blond, who's red eyes glare at him. On the left a brunette male that doesn't even look at him but at a spot on the wall, not even noticing him in the room at all. And in the middle a redhead who actually looks interested in him. all 3 had blood red eyes, much the same color as Naruto when he channeled kyuubi's chakra. The red telling him they feed on humans and not vegetarians like the Olympic coven, or as they called it the Cullen family.

Edward softly snorts "so, you've made up your minds"

The man in the middle licks his pale lips. "I'm afraid your particular gifts, are to valuable to destroy"

The redhead shifts in his seat making himself more comfortable

"but, if you're unhappy with your lot. Join us" he spreads his arms as if welcoming the bronze haired vampire.. the sickly amused tone giving Edward shivers.

"we would be delighted to utilize your skills" the man claps his hands together again,

'maybe trying to imitate a cute high school girl or something?' Edward didn't know but it kinda creeped him out actually.

"won't you consider staying Edward?"

Said vampire signs deeply "you know it'll happen anyway"

The man on the left finally looks directly at him "not without cause"

the man in the middle looks at the one on his left As Edward turns Around and walks away "such a waist"

Bella nearly vomits from the sharp turn Alice just made. The girl was once again driving as a madman… err mad woman .

"I suppose you didn't rent this car?"

"I don't think you would appose to grand theft trouble"

Bella shakes her head "not today"

Naruto grumbles "well we could have sealed our car then we wouldn't have to steal this one"

Alice signs "Naruto you know that we couldn't the airport was to crowded"

"doesn't mean I have to like it, I don't like stealing"

"arf grrr"

"what do you 'you're a ninja'?"

Yip,grr arf"

"yeah I know ninja's steal but that's a mission"

"arf"

"Naruto this is a mission to safe Edward so please stop whining we need to hurry"

Naruto looks at Alice with a small smile " true I get it just don't get us in some car crash"

Bella looks at Alice who is unresponsive to Naruto's driving jab "what? What do you see?"

Alice blinks " they refused him"

"so?" both Bella and Naruto ask the pixy-like vampire

"he's gonna make a scene, he's going to show himself to the humans"

"no! when?" Bella asks, Naruto looks concerned toward a tall tower in a city not far from them.

"he'll wait till noon, when the sun in on it's highest"

Alice flinches from her vision where Edward is killed.

"well Alice just hurry up then"

Alice looks at the city that Naruto spotted just a second ago "there's volterra"

Alice shoots into the streets crossing trough the narrow and turning streets. Using the claxon to keep people from getting in the way. That is until they stand between a huge group of people wearing red cloaks.

They all scream in protest as Alice slowly drives trough the crowd. Pushing aside a few people with the metallic vehicle.

Bella looks Around confused "why are they all in red?"

"the santé Marco festival, a celebration of the expulsion of vampires from their city"

Naruto snorts

"tss, they couldn't be more wrong, the vampire ruling party is located here"

"yes it's the perfect setting, no one in the Volturi will reveal themselves there"

"we only have 5 minutes "Bella says panicked while putting her hand in her hair.

"I know Bella just breath"

They make a turn when the car get's stopped by 2 officers of some sort.

Bella quickly steps out, as do zircon and Naruto, who put up a genjutsu so he wouldn't sparkle.

"Bella you're the only one he won't see coming, neither will Naruto or zircon since they can block him, he'll read my thoughts and rush into it thinking I'm lying. you 3 are our only chance!"

One of the officers is ticking on Alice's window.

Bella signs "where to go?"

"just underneath the clock tower. now go!"

As Bella starts running she's lifted up by Naruto and placed just in frond of him. Looking down she sees she's sitting on zircon.

"let's go zircon is much faster and people won't really notice him… heh gotta love genjutsu"

Bella nods grabbing a bit ot the hybrids purple mane.

As the beast speeds trough the streets she can only see blurs of people in red.

The hybrid and the 2 riders look Around franticly looking for the tower. Hoping to get on time"

"there zircon to the southwest!"

Bella shouts and they run to the clock tower. Where the clock is almost announcing noon.

"we'll never get trough!" she cries seeing the huge red crowd.

"zircon get to the roofs, we have to make it!"

The huge canine nods and runs a bit back . running at the wall with great speeds,

Bella cries out in fright as the hybrid jumps unto the wall, actually sticking to it while it runs up to the roof.

"h-how is he?"

Naruto smirks holding Bella close to him "chakra can make you stick on surfaces like walls and even let us ninja walk on water"

"wow that's actually really cool"

Zircon jumps onto the roof . looking at the tower in worry.

Their eyes widen as they hear the clock strike noon.

"no!"

Naruto nudges the hybrid which jumps from the roof landing in front of the fountain on the square.

Right as the hybrid lands they see Edward slowly unbuttoning his black blouse, as the vampire slowly walks toward the sun.

The hybrid jumps over the fountain edge, landing in the water as he starts to run toward one of the people he and his partner calls precious

The hybrid tackles the vampire back into the tower just when his skin is sparkling for a few seconds.

Causing both Naruto and Bella to fall off.. Naruto catching her and landing on the doorway. Only for his genjutsu to fail and now he's the one sparkling. Bella looks up and gasps "Naruto you need to move, or they'll see you're a vampire"

Naruto looks at himself and quickly jumps inside.

At that moment he feels Bella getting grabbed out of his arms by Edward "Bella"

"yes see I'm alive" they hug each other with zircon and Naruto looking a bit awkwardly at the couple.

Bella pants from all the excitement "you're here"

"yes"

If he could Naruto was sure that Edward would be crying of joy by now. If his smile and happy chanting of Bella's name is any clue to it.

"yes…. I needed to let you see me one more time"

She pants "I needed to show you I was still alive so you needn't to feel guilty to be alive"

"I can… let you go now"

Bot Naruto's and zircons jaw drop 'did she just say?'

'**yes brat she did, what kinda idiotic woman is that? I'm happy you don't like girls yet…wait now that I think of it did you let go of that stupid pink haired banshee yet?'**

'who sakura? Yes I don't really like her anymore, she was only a crush, man I can't believe that Carlisle had to put me in therapy when he fully learned what I had gone trough at home'

'**he brat don't feel guilty maybe you'll find a nice girl to be your mate, I know of a girl that has bin admiring you since the academy. You were just too distracted by trying to get recognition to notice the one girl that did.'**

'who?'

'**you'll see when you go home kit, you'll see'**

"I never did it out of guild"

Bella looks up at Edward as do Naruto and his partner

"I just couldn't live in a world without you"

Bella looks confused "but you said…"

"I lied" Edward looks sad at the one he loves "I had to lie, you believed me so easily"

Bella looks confused into Edwards eyes almost feeling betrayed "because it doesn't make sense, for you to love me. I'm nothing, a human"

Edward looks pained at her words and cups her face "Bella you're everything to me"

He get's closer to her face "everything" and kisses her tenderly, getting bolder as they progress.

'**man I need a bucket, or they need a room. Talk about sickening sweetness'**

' shut up kyuu you're ruining the mood here'

'**brat I'm serious so unless you want to have a headache because I'm empting my stomach here in your mind I would stop these 2 now'**

'Oke oke you nine tailed asshole!'

'**I HAVE NINE TAILS NOT NINE ASSES YOU GAKI!'**

'don't shout at me like that I said nine tailed! Which says you have nine tails!'

'…'

'hah had you there over grown plushie!'

'…**..'**

'kyuu?'

'**I don't feel good I'm going to sleep now'**

The sound of a door opening, stops the 2 lovers from continuing their actions as 2 red eyed males step into the hallway.

"oh boy the welcome committee" Naruto says to his companion making the canine snicker.

Edward hugs Bella close to him and looks at the 2 vampires "I won't need your services after all gentlemen"

One f the 2 carries a red bathrobe and looks from Naruto and his companion to Edward and Bella

"Aro want's to speak to you"

"why I didn't do anything, no rule was broken"

The other male looks at Bella with something akin to a smirk "we should properly take this conversation to the elders to speak with"

"ay, Bella why won't you and Naruto go and enjoy the rest of the festival?"

The one carrying the robs looks unblinking at them "the girl comes with us"

"you can go walk to hell" Edward growls.

"Or to my friend, he's a little sickly and maybe killing a few bad vampires will make him better" Naruto adds to Edwards threat.

At that moment Alice breaks the door and walks inside. smiling she takes of her sunglasses "come on guys, it's a festival. Wouldn't want to make a scene"

The robe carrying guy growls "you wouldn't"

At that moment a small girl walks toward them taking of her hood, showing pale blond hair and red eyes.

"enough" she says and stops right in frond of the Cullens.

Edward averts his eyes downward muttering "Jane"

"Aro send me down wondering what took you so long" she looks at her 2 companions and walks back followed by the 2 and the Cullen group. Bella looks at Alice who just takes of her shawl "just do as she says"

"well seems we'll meet uncle Carlisle's friend Aro sooner then he hoped he zircon?"

"arf"

"I know this gives me the creeps too"

And they also follow the other vampires and one human.

The robe carrying guy gives Edward the robe, who puts it on to cover his exposed chest.

Jane gestures the group into a dungeon like pathway "go ahead"

And Bella looks a bit scared at Edward "don't be scared"

Bella looks down "are you?"

Edward doesn't move a muscle "no"

Jane hufs and they walk on.

Much to Naruto's surprise they step into a lift.

"uhm is this thing gonna hold us all? I mean zircon alone puts away at least a 270 pounds"

Jane looks at the hybrid in fascination "let's see if it'll hold then" and she pushes them inside

Once at the destined floor they are greeted by a Italian secretary "buon pomeriggio" Bella looks at the clearly human woman and looks at the vampires in frond of her

"is she human?"

Edward bows down a bit but not actually looking at her "yes"

"does she know?"

"yes"

"but why would she…" one glance from Edward makes her realize "she want's to be"

"and so she will be"

Jane smiles "as dessert"

Naruto gags "sounds kinda nasty you know, although ero-sennin would love to see one woman eating out another one… maybe I should send him that idea for his next book"

Naruto muses.

Jane opens the doors to the throne room, but before they can all walk inside Jane is spoken to by another male vampire "sister you were only asked to bring back one and you bring back two… " he then sees Bella "and a half" Naruto growls as does zircon "and we're dead meat?"

"such a clever girl" Jane's brother says toward his sister totally ignoring the now angry blond

Aro stand up waving his hands in welcome "what a happy surprise!"

He walks down toward the group smiling "Bella's alive, after all…isn't that wonderful?"

Naruto shivers 'reminds me too much of Orochimaru'

Zircon whines silently pawing at Naruto's pants. He was only a year old after all and the red head scared him.

Aro starts to circle them smiling "I love a happy ending"

Happily he grabs Edwards hand "they are so rare"

"ha, you're singer", her blood appeals to you so much" Aro licks his lips "… makes me thirsty "he says smiling that awfully sweet smile. "how can you stand to be so close to her?"

Edward swallows "it's not without difficult"

"I see that" he chuckles still holding Edwards hand in his.

Edward looks slightly at Bella "Aro can see every thought I ever had, and now you know everything. So get on with it" Zircon starts to growl a bit at the red head feeling that the bronze haired boy doesn't like him. Aro tries to smile again but it's only half successful "you're quit the soul-reader yourself Edward"

"tough you can't read Bella's thoughts "his red eyes shift toward the human girl. "fascinating!"

Walking backwards he keeps staring at Bella

Naruto also starts growling now, feeling his family get threatened by the Volturi leader.

"I would love to see if you could resist to my gift as well"

He holds out his pale hand to the slightly frightened girl "would you do me the honor?"

Bella slowly steps forward and places her hand in his.

The 2 others on the thrones look interested at the girl as Aro waits "interesting" he says, his head shooting up.

Naruto looks with narrowed eyes at the redhead daring him to hurt his sister figure.

"I see nothing"

"I wonder, I want to see if she's immune to all our powers, shall we Jane?"

As Jane starts to look at Bella both Edward and Naruto run forward "no!"

Naruto pushes Edward out of the way and comes in Jane's field of sight. "pain"

Naruto suddenly feels like he's beaten again like years ago. But on the outside he show's next to no emotion. Aro looks surprised at the blond half vampire.

"what's supposed to happen?" the blond asks cheekily. Aro smirks "ah another gifted one maybe? Also a human" Naruto growls '" on the contrary I'm half vampire" Aro blinks "only half?"

The blond nods "so, do you feel any pain now at all?" Aro asks interested "yes I do, it feels like a thousand knifes are cutting through me but believe me I've felt worse" Alice Bella and Edward flinch thinking back to one of the injuries Tsunade told them about a year ago.

"worse you say? Like what ?" Naruto smiles a painfully fake smile "there is no pain stronger then your best friend stabbing his electrical charged fist trough your ribcage"

Aro winces slightly only imagining what that would feel like.

"and your companion, what is it exactly?" Naruto looks at Aro with a scowl "like I'd tell you"

"Jane stop" Jane looks at the blond with anger 'how dare he resist her inflicted pain'

Aro walks to Naruto and grabs his hand.

But instead of seeing his memories he's sucked into a darkness, only seeing a gate and 2 big evil red eyes.

* * *

Cliffhanger, what will kyuubi do to Aro? Will be like it or not. Will Aro know everything about Naruto or will he get problems with kyuubi? See it next time :P

Edward nods and accepts the robe that's given to him

please read and review i wan't to know what could be better except my grammar, cause i still need a beta...


	6. Chapter 6

Kls: helloo people welcome back, merry christams and stuff…

Carlisle : you're a bit late on that

Klf: I know but I was busy with school so now I'll put this on also hooray i have a beta, thank you Badassery for corecting my errors ^^

Naruto: whatever let's just say : konoha-leafsprite does NOT own either Naruto or Twilight.

Kls: thank you Naruto and let's begin whahahaha

* * *

Aro looks at the huge red eyes in front of him "hmm, who might you be?"

The red eyes narrow a bit as Aro comes closer. A huge red paw suddenly slams next to him.

"**Who are you and what is a vampire doing in my kids mind?"**

Aro blinks, "you're quiet accurate how did you know that I am a vampire?"

The eyes blink and the shadowed creature chuckles making Aro shiver. The haunting sounds creeped even him out.

"**Well you miserable reject of a mortal, you and those other human sucking leeches reek. While the vegetarian coven don't they just smell dead, yet alive and wild"**

Aro nods, "ah so that's how, now who are you?"

The creature laughs darkly,** "you sure dare, miserable leech, you dare to show no respect for the lord of immortal creatures?"**

Aro's eyes widen, but he quickly schools his face back into a arrogant smirk "and who might this almighty lord be?" he asks with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"**INSOLENT YOUNGSTER! I'VE BEEN LIVING LONGER BEFORE YOU AND YOUR PUNY KIND EVEN EXISTED! YOU DARE TO MOCK THE GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE KURAMA?"**

Suddenly the cage doors swing open and an orange red fox the size of the very catarrhal where the Volturi lives stands before Aro. Its nine long tails whipping behind him as if they want to strike him and a maw with teeth the size of Aro himself sparkling in the dim lights of the sewer.

"**So what should I do with you? You mocked me and now you know who I am, I expected you to bow but you didn't, hmmm. What to do? What to do?"**

"You could always eat him Kyuubi"

Both the fox and Aro look to the right seeing Naruto standing in front of a huge black door, black and sickly green smoke coming from under it.

"Or let him into my nightmares."Kyuubi's smile widens, **"hmmm bloodsuckers don't taste well Naruto, so the nightmares would do."**

Aro looks afraid at the door, the aura of it freighting him and freezing him to the core. He yelps in fright and panic as a furry tail grabs him and looks on in horror as the black door opens showing a black void with evil laughter and a green flaming version of Kyuubi who's at the door with its maw open wide showing teeth with acid green salvia dripping from them.

"**Any last words Aro of the Volturi?"**

Kyuubi asks with a gleeful spark in his eyes.

"Please don't throw me in there! NOOOO!"

Naruto looks at Aro as he falls into the flaming fox's maw, his shrieks of burning pain and horror vanishing when he slams the door shut.

"So Kyuubi, how long should we keep him there?"

"**Meh a few hours, should do him some good. Stupid mortal reject of a good for nothing vampire"**

"Hey I have a family of vampires! And I'm half vampire myself!"

**Okay good for nothing human sucking vampire bitch! You happy now?"**

"Very. Thank you Kyuubi"

"**What? Call me Kurama, it's my real name."**

Naruto blinks, "you have an actual name? Kyuubi Is just a title?"

Kurama smirks, "**Yep, now get out of your mind and go look at the terror filled looks of those other red eyed bastards."**

Naruto snickers, "heh, we seem to attract red eyed bastards huh Kurama. First Itachi and then Sasuke and now these clowns"

Kurama laughs, **"yeah we sure do, by the way when we get back to Konoha could you let me have a few words with your so called best friend?"**

"Sasuke? Sure and next time I'll kill him if necessary, I will no longer put my life on the line for him or Sakura, those therapy sessions with Carlisle let me see how those two really are and I don't like it at all."

"**Good kid good. Now, get out"**

"See yah in a few minutes Kurama, and if you want to watch what's happening in there just imagine a Tv showing you, you should be able to see it"

"**Thanks kid, and if yah need me just call"**

"kay"

Outside of Naruto's mind the vampires look at Naruto whose eyes come back into focus, although Aro is still unfocussed, his face keeps morphing into that of a horror filled man.

Jane looks with anger at the blond. "What did you do to master Aro?"

Naruto blinks and looks at Jane with a pleasant smile, "sorry Jane-san but Aro is lost on the road of life at the moment, my life"

Jane's eyes widen, if Aro was going through the life of this boy and that boy could withstand her pain illusion. Then Aro was in for a lot of pain at the moment.

"Let's say when he returns he'll be out of it for a few weeks two months tops, uncle Carlisle did say my past was unbearable for most people."

Jane scowls "you….You monster!"

She runs toward Naruto trying to punch him but Naruto dodges and chops her on the neck knocking her out. (A/N: don't know if that is possible but in this fic it is)

Alec, the vampire who called Jane his sister runs to the girl and holds her bridal style. "What did you do to her?"

Naruto looks at Alec with sharp olden blue eyes "I just put her lights out, it's not painful and I just did that so she would stop attacking me and stop her from hurting herself."

Alec nods and walks to a corner of the room lying Jane's head in his lap.

The 2 other guys on the thrones look at Aro with shock as the man slumps over, unconscious.

"H-how?" Naruto smirks, "I told you, my mind isn't pleasant to be in, Edward could vouch for that, so Aro probably came upon one of the beatings I got when I was a child. My mind just makes the sense of touch stronger for the person reviewing them , so if you think Jane's trick would hurt imagine that but 3 times worse"

The blond man on the throne looks at the other male vampire "Felix, kill the blond and Bella, they know too much and the blond is to dangerous"

Felix looks at Bella and goes to grab her, but Edward blocks him and throws him on the ground.

Alice blurs away in speed and attacks one of the other guards while Edward and Felix duke it out.

Bella looks panicked at the fighting and franticly tries to keep up by watching it. That is until a soft whine reaches her ears. As Felix dumps Edward on the ground he turns to her.

But then a big bluish black blur crashes into the vampire.

"Yeah good work zircon" Naruto comes from behind Bella and hugs her. "Be careful Bella, don't want my sister figure dying on me now would I?"

Bella chuckles nervously "could we quit joking and help Edward?"

"Sure Bells, let's go" Naruto looks up as Felix and Edward speed by, Edward being slammed into the stairs. Naruto growls running up to the 2 and punches Felix with a chakra enforced punch trough the wall. "Are you okay Edward?" Bella asks concerned

Edward smiles "I'll be fine"

At that moment they hear clapping from behind them.

Turning around they see Aro?

"Good job everybody, good job. Naruto, you have one remarkable mind, I must have you here"

Naruto scowls, "sorry but I don't like it here, and I promised uncle Carlisle not too"

Aro smiles, "ah so you're his son, now I see how you can be so strong. Yes Taranis would have been a fine asset if he weren't a vegetarian." The other vampires look on in bewilderment as they see Aro's left eye twitch with every word.

Naruto smirks. "Aro enjoyed my personal hell? I wouldn't mind to bring Kurama out you know"

Red chakra slowly swirls around the blond as his face morphs into something more feral, his whisker marks becoming broader his fangs growing longer, his hands suddenly sprout claws and his eyes turn an evil red with silted pupils

Aro's eyes widen and if he could he would pale even more.

"I will ignore you for now Naruto but you'll be mine in time."

"Don't think so **you ungrateful mortal reject" **Aro quickly runs to his throne shivering from the combined voices of Kurama and Naruto mixed together.

"Well let's get to the other case then, Bella. Your gift is extraordinary. But oh so dangerous"

Quicker then Edward, zircon or Naruto can follow he stands before the girl grabbing her chin.

"Wait!"

All the people look at Alice who is being hold by the throat. Naruto growls loudly. Nobody touches his Alice and walks away free.

"Bella will be one of us! I've seen it" Aro looks happily at the future telling vampire. "I'll change her myself" she says.

Naruto looks up shocked. "Why would she say that? Although I wouldn't mind having another sister"

Alice walks toward the vampire and un-gloves her hand, Aro grabs it and uses his powers.

There, Bella and Edward are running in slow-motion trough the woods. Bella's light summer dress flies around her as her hair waving wieldy in the wind, both are in plain daylight with their skin sparkling like thousands of diamonds.

Aro blinks, "mesmerizing, to see what you have seen." He turns his head toward Bella. "Before it's even happened"

He says holding Alice hand lovingly. Naruto growls again, louder this time causing Aro to back away from the pixy like vampire girl.

He walks toward Bella caressing her cheek. "Your gift will make for an entreating immortal…Isabella." He whispers her real name into her ear, causing her to shiver.

He turns around and walks back to his throne, "go on now, make the preparations"

The one on the left looks at the people in the room, "let's be done with it, Heidi will arrive any moment now"

He says standing up. "Thank you for your visit"

The blond on the right finally speaks again "we'll return the favor, I advice you'll make true to your promise soon, we do not do second chances."

The Cullens and Bella turn around and start walking away.

"Goodbye my young friends", Aro says smiling, but his smile vanishes and fear appears in his eyes when Naruto turns around showing Kurama's eyes."

"**Goodbye Aro of the Volturi, may we meet again"**

As they walk they see a group of tourists accompanied by a woman in a red dress, Felix nods to the woman and whispers. "They look delicious Heidi, safe some for me"

The woman nods and calls to the tourists. "Okay this way, and stay together."

Bella looks behind her as they hear the tourists scream in terror

Naruto growls, "and that's why I don't like you guys you're all heartless"

Felix smiles, "we're vampires we **are** heartless. We're dead yet alive…Our hearths stopped beating long ago young one, you'll understand in time."

Naruto scowls and they walk away further.

That evening Bella had a nightmare of screams of those people.

"Please don't." A soothing ice cold hand wakes her from her nightmare.

On her bed is Edward looking at her with a bit of guilt showing in his eyes.

Bella smiles, "your here"

Edward smiles, "you can sleep now I'll still be here when you wake up." Bella looks relieved at him.

"Bella, The only reason I left was because I thought I was protecting you, I was trying for you to have a normal happy life."

Bella looks like she's about to cry. "It was so easy for you to leave"

Edward looks hurt at his lover, "leaving you was the hardest thing I had to do in a hundred years." Bella smiles sadly.

"I swear, I will never fail you again."

He caresses her face trying to relax her. "I'm so sorry…" he looks over at the door "Charlie's coming."

At that moment her father opens the door, seeing Bella lying in her bed turning to him. "You okay?"

Bella nods, "fine… dad you don't have to worry"

Charlie signs. "The last time you said that you took off and I didn't see you for three days"

Bella looks guilty at her father. "I'm really sorry dad"

Charlie smiles, "Bella, don't ever do that to me again."

"Ever, oh and you're grounded… for the rest of your life"

Bella smiles "okay"

As Charlie closes the door Edward returns. "Well technically I'm not breaking any rules, I didn't come through the door but the window."

He kneels down next to Bella's bed. "He's not going to forgive easily."

They look into each other's eyes and Bella nods, "I know."

"And you?"

Bella swallows but doesn't answer.

"I hope you can because I can't live without you"

Bella grabs Edwards chin and kisses him gently, "Once…. Alice changes me, you can't get rid of me."

"She won't need to change you."

Bella looks up at Edward with confusion. "What?"

"We'll figure something out to keep the Volturi in the dark."

"No, I don't want you to get yourself in trouble because of me."

Bella quickly changes and they go to the Cullens house.

Standing there is the whole family.

"You know what I want."

She looks at Carlisle and Esmee who both just listen with straight faces.

"And I know… how much I'm asking from you all."

Emmeth and Rosalie look at Bella with curiosity and seriousness.

"The only fair way I can think of is to vote for it"

Edward mutters to Bella that she doesn't know what she's talking about. "Shut up", she replies

Alice and Naruto smirk at Bella's silencing of Edward while Jasper lets the amusement of the two engulf him, his eyes showing amusement as well.

"Alice?"

Alice walks up to Bella with a smile. "I already consider you my sister she says hugging her tightly" "Yes", she votes.

"Thank you"

Naruto and zircon nod toward her, "we do to right buddy?" zircon barks in agreement. "Besides your already part of the family and we can't let you get all wrinkly and old like obaa-chan"

Bella chuckles, "true, thank you Naruto"

Jasper also votes yes startling them as he starts talking.

"It would be nice to not to have to try to kill you all the time" he says forcing a pained smile.

Rosalie shakes her head. "I'm sorry, to the both of you for how I acted, and I'm grateful that you were brave enough to go and safe my brother. But this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. And I wish someone had voted no for me"

She looks at them with pain filled eyes, "so no." Bella nods in understanding.

Emmeth smiles and lifts Bella up and twirls her around. "I go for hell yeah, we can pick a fight with those Volturi some other way."

Esmee smiles, "Like Naruto I consider you already part of the family, yes."

Carlisle drops his arms from their crossed over position and walks toward the stairs looking at Edward.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward looks pained at his father. "You know what this means?"

Carlisle signs, "You choose not to live without her so that leaves me no choice, I won't lose my son"

* * *

And that's it….next chapter will be uuhh begin of Eclips… although I'll need to get the movie first Xd


	7. Chapter 7

Kls: He people… uhm i have to disappoint a few people here by saying that I'm skipping to the fight of eclipse,frankly because I want to and because I want to introduce one of naruto's mates, yes mates as in 2 the first one will be revealed in this one and I'm sure that it'll surprise you greatly.

Also I'll mention the wedding briefly, in the next chapter and then I'll begin with Naruto returning to konoha with the cullens

Carlisle: konoha-leafsprite doesn't own twilight or naruto

Kls: thank you Carlisle, now i have to say that this is the un-betaéd version and i'll repost the betaéd version as soon as my beta has it done and send to me ^^ now start

* * *

_Time sure flew by, that's all I can say. Bella was grounded after we went to the Volturi and Jacob was really mad because Edward asked bella to marry him. Me, alice and jasper got closer too, they sort of took the role of mother and father over me with Rosalie having to share with esmee and alice on the mother part. He, I almost don't want to go home, although I do miss tsunade-obaachan, ero-sennin, kakashi-sensei, iruka-sensei, kiba, shikamaru and I really really miss the ichiraku's. but forks gave me so much love too. although I don't mind to loose all the forks fangirls._

_Zircon and me are also closer then ever, we're even going to do a ritual that the inuzuka use to speak with their dogs… well I can understand him already but with the help of the quillets we managed to make a jutsu to become telepathically bonded. Like the pack._

_Yes you heard it right, the pack of the quillets agreed with uncle Carlisle to fight together. We discovered that Victoria that red haired human sucking bit… sorry woman went and made a army of newborns, just created vampires. And to help further we're going to train today to defeat them. In 3 days they'll die._

Emmeth and jasper were running toward each other trying to hit their opponent. The wolves looked on in silence like they always do while the rest also went to spar. Naruto looks at the big brown wolf that is standing next to bella : Jacob, you know that bella loves you?:

The wolves look at Naruto with wide eyes

: how can you?: sam asks but Naruto shrugs : that ritual we did for zircon and me? I think I accidently got the quillete mindlink mixed into it too, because one of you was standing with a paw on the seal:

Sam looks at embry with a disapproving look. While said wolf looks down : sorry, I didn't know:

Naruto snickers : no it's my fault. I should of told you not to step on it, I forgot… any way I would of understood your growls, something I learned from kurama:

The quilletes look at the young half vampire with curiosity : Naruto, who's kurama?:

**:you mean what, young wolves of the quillete clan, I am kurama no yoko the kyuubi no kitsune, I'm a fox demon from the elemental countries. I'm sealed inside this young half vampire:**

: how did that happen?:

Kurama smiles **: I was sealed in his mother before him, and in his great grand aunt before her. I was a monstrous chakra beast, just raw bloodlust and power. Over the years in mito-chan I gained intelligence. And when I was resealed into kushina, naruto's mother I actually didn't mind to much. Kushina fell in love with naruto's father, Taranis Cullen, and when they got Naruto I did everything to keep kushina alive as Naruto, as a half vampire fed of her life force.:**

Naruto looks horrified, his lightly tanned skin, paling to a near white.

: so….so I k-killed my own mother?:

Kurama signs **: no I managed to keep her alive although it was close, she suffered trough the birth a lot because my seal was weakening, wich was also good for her because I could keep her alive. Taranis was buisy keeping the seal stable. So they didn't see the arrival of my biggest enemy, uchiha madara.:**

Naruto blinks as do the quilletes : who's madra?: Jacob asks kurama shakes his head **: it's madara and he's a mortal that gained immortality in some way. However he ripped me out of kushina and forced me to attack the place I called home for more then a 100 years. Bot being able to stop me, and with kushina dying. taranis sealed me away into Naruto. Hoping that his village would love him as the hero he was. But the didn't Naruto was hated for 12 years. He then came here when his vampire powers were unlocked.:**

The training went on for the rest of the days. This was the evening before the fights and the rest of the cullens were hunting to power up for the fight while Naruto went to sleep. He wouldn't be as sharp if he went hunting with them.

Bella and Edward were also in the house. Sitting in the other room talking.

: Naruto listen: said blond looks at his hybrid partner.

Both lying their ear on the wall.

"so bella will you marry me?"

Both their eyes widen.

"yes"

Naruto smiles, so he would get a new cousin/sister.

At that moment Edward walks in "having fun listening in on us? Naruto?"

Naruto smiles sheepy "well congratulations then , uhm Edward does Carlisle keep bloodpacks here? I haven't hunted in a while and I'm kinda thirsty"

"yeah there's some deerblood in the basement, I'll get it for you"

Edward walks away leaving bella and Naruto alone.

"so congratulations bella-neechan, when's the wedding?"

Bella smiles "in a few weeks, if we survive the battle at least"

The blond nods "you know, if I were you I would keep that ring here tomorrow, I don't think it'll be good for Jacob to know, at least till after the battle"

"you're right it won't be in his best regards"

"he Naruto here's your cup… enjoy I would say" Edward gives the cup to Naruto who gratefully drinks the blood.

Naruto's navy almost black eyes turn to their golden blue again making him smile in content

"thanks Edward, could you maybe put zircon outside? I didn't have the time to do so yet and I feel like falling over, I'm dead tired"

Edward nods and puts the light out "good night Naruto" bella says shutting the door.

The next morning was very tense, he could smell bella everywhere, she cut her finger spreading blood around plants and threes. Naruto smiles the newborns wouldn't be able to concentrate because of the smell.

Naruto heard them first "here they come" indeed a group of 30 to 40 vampires rush toward them.

Their eyes blazing a angry red.

Naruto nods toward his family and vanishes.

The newborns look at the spot in slight confusion but shrug it off and run toward the cullens.

CRACK!

A few of the newly made vampires turn their head seeing some of their army fall to the ground in pieces.

A red golden blur swipes trough the last remaining newborns that could stand after the first attack. A black blurr following the red golden one.

The cullens seeing the newborns distracted attack

Most of them fighting full out now. 10 big wolfs jump on a few vampires As the newborns run past a huge rock. The attack now fully started.

Naruto looks around the battle field, japser was fighting a couple of vampires on himself. And Rosalie was dancing trough her enemies with deathly grace while alice kept dodging and attacked quickly when right next to them.

Emmeth got saved by one of the wolfs as he almost got crushed by one of the newborns.

Looking around he sees Jacob jumping on one of the newborns tearing it's head off

: Edward we started, Jacob's here and it's going as well as it can: a blur of red hair catches his attention : correction I just saw a redhead shoot straight to your direction:

Edward doesn't respond for a few seconds until Naruto hears a curse : dammit victroria figured out I would stay with bella. No worries I'll protect her:

Naruto shakes his heads and channels kyuubi's chakra to his hands forming red claws on his hands.

He jumps down and cuts trough as many newborns as he can stopping next to esmee and Carlisle who are cornering a girl.

"yo, whatzup?" Carlisle nods in acknowledgment "this one surrendered and is willing to give information. She only doesn't know much saying their minds weren't safe to know to much"

Naruto nods "yeah this is a army made by Victoria, she just went north to Edwards camp. But you 2 go and fight I'll stay and defend this one"

The girl looks up at them in pure fright, her hair falling over her frightened rose colored eyes.

Naruto looked at her with sympathy "don't worry we won't hurt you"

The girl looks up in shock. Her dirt covered face hiding her vampire increased beauty.

Carlisle nods "you'll be safe with him, he's my nephew"and he and esmee run to the army.

Naruto signs "name's Naruto uzumaki,namikaze Cullen. He I know it's a handful but it suits"

Zircon snorts and the vampire girl can't help but smile. Naruto grins "aha a smile I knew it ! so what's your name?"

The girl bows her head and wispers her name.

"pardon?"

"B-bree tanner" Naruto crouches down and lifts her chin, cousing bree to flinch back a bit "

"bree-chan, don't worry you're safe here"

Bree smiles shyly "t-thank you"

Naruto and bree watch as slowly the army is killed of. Even Edward and bella cqme after the fight telling them that Victoria was dead.

Alice freezes

"the Volturi are coming"

Jasper looks at the burning corpses of the army "how long?"

"just a few minutes"

Carlisle nods to sam "the pack must leave the Volturi doesn't understand our truce with them. Jacob looks around coming from a bush.

At that moment a lone vampire tries to slip away causing one of the wolfs to roar and run toward him

"LEAH DON'T"

Too late the newborn clamps his arms around leah's neck trying to squeeze it shut.

Jacob runs toward them and tears the newborn from the female wolf, trashing around with the young vampire.

Proving that newborns are indeed stronger than average he grabs the wolf around the middle and squeezes. A loud snap and Jacob squealing in pain makes the other wolfs attack the newborn ripping him apart. Bella gasps "jacob?"

Jacob's wolf form spasms and he returns to normal rolling over crying out in pain.

Bella runs toward the downed boy, as Edward rolls him onto his back. Carlisle crouching down next to the pained quillette.

"don't worrie Jacob, Carlisle will take care of you"

Carlisle lightly touches jacob's chest feeling for the bones "his bones on the right side of his ribcase are chatterd"

Jacob opens his eyes seeing bella looking concerned for him "bella"

"Jacob I'm here with you"

The other quillettes come back dressed and in human form.

Leah storms toward her downed pack mate in anger "Jacob you idiot, I had it!"she sneers.

Sam grolws "LEAH!"

And he crouchesdown. Carlsisle looks at the pack leader with concern " I have to set the bones before his healing kicks in wich is already starting"

Edward frowns "we need to get him out of here, we're not going to win a fight with the Volturi"

Sam looks at Jacob, breathing heavily. "we'll take him back to billy's" Carlisle nods "I'll be there as soon as I can"

Bella lightly caresses Jacobs face " he hang in there jake"

The quilletes help Jacob up trying to not move his body to much. And walk away into the woods

Alice looks at the wolf with sympathy before looking panicked. "they're coming"

The sound of footsteps makes the cullens turn around. The 4 volturi walk toward them,. The howling wind giving them a haunting intro.

Naruto and zircon look angry at the 4. While the other cullens look stone faced.

The 4 take of f their hoods showing their faces "impressive" jane says in a emotionless voice

"I've never seen a coven take on a attack of such magnitude intact"

Carlisle smiles a small smile "we were lucky" jane shakes her head "I doubt that" jane's brother looks at the battlefield with some longing "it appears we missed an entertaining fight"

Bella nervously steps closer to Edward who's holding her. Jane nods "yes, it's not often we're rendered unnecessary"

Edward frowns "if you'd arrive half an hour ago you'd fulfilled your purpose" jane looks unblinkingly at him with her big red eyes "pity" her eyes wander off to bree who's standing next to Naruto " you missed one" she says smiling. Bree looks frightened up at the Volturi girl. Jasper sensing her fright and naruto's protectiveness, also stand by the frightened new born girl.

Carlisle, seeking the peaceful way out looks at jane "we offered her aisle in exchange for her surrender"

Jane looks at Carlisle with a smug look " that wasn't yours to offer"

Bree looks at Naruto in a slight panic. Seeing it he growls.

Jane looks at bree with unfeeling emotions "why did you come?"

Bree looks frightened at the other vampire girl keeping quiet. As she suddenly screams out in pain and falls to the ground trashing trying to block out the pain. Jasper holds Naruto back who's growling at the Volturi girl. "who created you?" bree doesn't answer. She just creams out in pain.

Esmee looks on in motherly agony "you don't need to do that, she'll tell you everything, you want to know"

Jane smirks " I know"

Bree gasps "I don't know…. Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe"

Edward looks at jane holding bella closer. "her name was Victoria, perhaps you knew her"

"edward if the Volturi had knowledge of her they would have stopped her"

Carlisle says and looks at jane "right jane?"

Jane nods "of course" she looks at the vampire on her right "felix"

Esmee looks panicked at the Volturi "she didn't know what she was doing, we'll take responsibility of her" felix stops walking and Carlisle looks at the Volturi "give her a chance"

Jane shakes her head "the Volturi doesn't give second chances, caius will find it interesting that she's still human"

Bella looks up startled "the date is set"

"take care of that felix, I'd like to go home" jane says and felix walks toward bree. The cullens look ashamed at the ground. While jasper is now really struggling to keep Naruto down.

Naruto's eyes slit and bleed red as a red cloak of demonic energy starts to cover his hands. As bree begins screaming in fear a red claw slams felix out of the way.

"**don't touch her"**

Jane looks startled at the young blond "what are you doing?"

Carlisle looks at Naruto also with a bit of concern "Naruto? Don't, this will give you more trouble then you know"

The red eyes of Naruto turn to Carlisle **"you look a lot like my friend. Carlisle Cullen, Taranis spoke highly of you, as did kushina. I'm glad that you got to know Naruto"**

Carlisle gulps "kurama, I believe we haven't talked to eachother yet."

Esmee looks in concern at naruto's possessed form "you won't hurt Naruto right?"

The blond chuckles **"of course not, he's as much my son as taranis's, I inhabited kushina at the time, the whiskers are proof of that that Naruto was never fully human or vampire. He's just like his life partner, a hybrid. Part human, vampire and demon-fox"**

Carlisle nods "I concluded as much from his DNA. And from his stories of pranking and hiding… as well as his jutsu transformation. said so much"

Jane looks at felix who's still caring for his left side. That claw damaged him more then expected.

Jane looks at the other vampires and looks at bree who's shakingly sitting next to the enraged demonic half vampire.

Naruto, or rather, kurama looks at jane **"I won't let you hurt this girl. She under the protection of the under protection of the uzumaki and namikaze/Cullen clan. So I won't let you hurt my kit's MATE!" **jane looks at the demon witch shock. "we leave" the three male Volturi look at the demonic ninja with hate and fear

Naruto suddenly collapses as kurama's chakra leaves him. Bree quickly runs to him and helps him up.

Carlisle looks at the rest "take bree and Naruto back home. I'm going to help Jacob"

Bella looks at Carlisle with worry "can I come?"

Carlisle nods and they go to billy black's home.

Hours of screaming later and calisle comes out "the worst has bin done, he'll survive"

Billy shakes Carlisle's hand "you vampires are not so bad"

Carlisle smiles gesturing bella inside the house

"glad to hear that, you wolfs are not so bad either. Now I need to go back home to prepare for a wedding and for a trip to my nephew's hometown. I suppose that you'll take up our territory as yours until we come back?"

Billy nods "we'll hear from you"

Carlisle nods and drives off.


	8. Chapter 8

Kls: helloo dear readers, I know I haven't updated since January but I was a little stuck with the story, had schoolwork and all XD but anyway as off now I'm going to call bree britany, just because I have to think of French cheese every time I say bree XD and it's pissing me off…. Couse I hate that kind of cheese….

Carlisle: but you're dutch

Knl: yeah but I hate French cheese.. damn I hate brie, yuck XP.

Taranis: anyway konoha-leafsprite does not own TWILIGHT!

Kls: well I do own the DVD of eclipse and new moon so he's right I don't own twilight XD

Naruto: and she also doesn't own Naruto….. the rights that is she has plenty of manga, plushies and posters of us Naruto characters.

Kls: yep now on with the story.

The wedding wasn't a problem to britany, not at all she practically loved bella. She was sweet and caring and the other coven vampires were also nice people. But what she didn't like were bella's friends. Stupid fan girls were drooling over HER mate. Well she couldn't blame them either. Naruto was a handsome bastard after all… his well muscled body, feral looks and handsome face could have you mistaken with a Norse god…. Why Norse god, and not Greek? Well Norse gods were known as feral looking which was Naruto to the T.

Anyway the wedding went well until Jacob just had to bitch in and go jealous wolf boy on her. Glad they left just after the party. And they were traveling to tsuki no kuni. Which is a tropical paradise island. They would drop bella and Edward off for their honeymoon while Naruto and the coven would go to nami no kuni, for Naruto to go and greet some bridge builder.

So it came as a big surprise that bella and Edward called them back just 2 weeks after going on their honeymoon. They quickly got them and raced to konoha when bella told them she was pregnant.

It wasn't to welcome as she was rapidly growing thinner while the baby grew.

So they were now approaching the gates.

Izumo and kotetsu were bored. Not just annoyed but really irritated that there was just nothing to do!

That is until a group of 10 people ran toward them. The front guy was tall, and ripped. They all had some kind of grace and beauty, only one of the girls looked really sick and highly pregnant.

"kotetsu. izumo long time no see!" the front guy said happily walking to the guards.

Izumo blinks "who are you and what is your purpose in konoha?"

Naruto signs and leans over the desk coming eye to eye with the two. "come on I'm not that different right?"alice and britany giggle Naruto hangs his head "that's not funny! Come on they don't even recognize me!" he turns to Carlisle with a pout on his face "uncle do I look that different?"

Carlisle chuckles "well you're at least 6 feet 3 now and not 4 feet tall and you filled out much more…. You lost all the baby fat in your face, and they didn't see you after the mission right? So yes, you look very different now"

Naruto sweatdrops "that's a whole lot of explanation… you could have just said yes or no you know?"

The guards look from Naruto to Carlisle "y-you can't be….. you are Taranis Cullen!, but you're dead how?"

Carlsile smiles "uhm not really I'm Carlisle Cullen…. And how did you all know Taranis?"

Kotetsu smirks "he's only the most awesome ninja from the shodaime's time! It's said he was a vampire! And that he lived in the forest of death. All bullshit but he was really strong rivaling tsunade of the datetsu no sannin!" izumo nods "and fast like yondaime was! But anyway who are you ? "

Naruto smiles "well then gentlemen. Let me reintroduce myself. Name's Naruto uzumaki Cullen"

The guards jaws drop "wha…? No way Naruto?"

The boy laughs "sure am, how're things going around since I left?" kotetsu smirks "well the ANBU surely became slower without their weekly Naruto chase to keep them up to speed."

Naruto smirks foxily "then it's time for me to pull some new pranks don't you think?"

Izumo laughs "that it is, well we won't keep you here longer, get in you"

The gates open and the cullens look on in awe. The village looked like one out of an old samurai movie, but with a few modern touches.

Emmeth turns to Naruto with a serious face "do they have internet here?"

Naruto smiles evilly "nope"

A mournful cry of the bearlike vampire grabs the attention of another bear like man, this one dressed in kabuki clothes and with long, spikey white hair.

'those 2 look a lot like taranis, could it be?'

The man jumps down and approaches the family "Naruto?"

The tallest blond looks at the man with a huge smile "ero-sennin!"

Jiraya sweat drops 'yep, that's Naruto alright "gaki don't call me that what would all these lovely ladies think with you calling me that?" Naruto laughs "they already know you're a pervert. Tsunade and me made sure of it that they knew what and who you were"

Jiraya looks horrified at the 5 women but they just smile like they don't care.

Carlicle nods to jiraya and the sennin smiles "long time no see carlicle, so this's the family?"

Naruto and Carlisle smile "yes, let me introduce you to Edward, emmeth and alice" Carlisle says pointing at each of his children. Naruto then points at bella, "that's Edwards wife bella, that is jasper, Rosalie, aunt esmee and my lovely britany"

Jiraya bows and smiles "nice to meet you all, let's get you all to tsunade shall we? She missed you gaki, and she wanted to talk more with your uncle on medical things"

The cullens nod and jiraya leads them to the hokage tower, but not before seeing 3 kids and a pink haired teen walking toward them. Carlisle scowls, the girl was his nephew's teammate sakura haruno. Emmeth snickers "look at that kid she's ugly" Rosalie sniffs "pink hair, huge forehead, so the wrong hairstyle too, Naruto dear you have some weird villagers" Naruto looks up from his chat with alice to see his old team mate standing in front of him "hello, haruno"

Sakura looks up, and up, and up a little more to see a blond headed man, with a broad build but not overly so and blue eyes, and…. Whisker….. marks" a tick forms on her forehead as she storms to the blond "NARUTO GET OFF THAT RIDICILOUS HENGE!" Naruto growls as does zircon showing off their fangs "don't even try haruno I'm not in the mood my cousin needs tsunade now and I won't stand for insults any longer so piss off!" the 3 kids look on in awe as they look at their nii-chan "Naruto-niichan?"

Naruto looks down and his eyes instantly soften "hey ko, mougi, udon, how's gennin life?"

Konohamaru smirks and starts doing handseals but Naruto shoots forward and grabs his hands "nii-chan?"

Naruto smirks and kneels still towering over the 3 12 year olds somehow "now ko, don't you think you should stop that jutsu? I mean there are a few lovely ladies, and sakura here, and we don't want to offend the ladies do we? Sakura's fine but you'll get a head injury so it's healthy to leave it in the past oke ko?"

Konohamaru frowns "you don't use your sexy justu anymore?" Naruto smiles "only if I should be infiltrating or something, being a woman has it's perks the, but never for anything else, and always clothed, remember ko, we men are nothing without women, so we better respect them okey?"

Konohamaru smiles and nods to sakura's astonishment "well let's go to tsu-chan shall we?"

Sakura just huffs and follows the big group still thinking that Naruto is trying to look cool.

Tsunade was just filling away her paperwork when a knock is heard on the door.

"come in !"

The door goes open with a swift sweep and a group of at least 10 people steps inside making tsunade look up and gasp.

"he kaa-chan" the next thing she knows is her head buried into a broad chest while she holds the hugging person in a tight embrace "n-naruto?"

The blond man smiles "in the flesh kaa-chan, you were right, came back a brick wall" the group laughs as tsunade starts examining the blond, he was a good few heads taller than her and his jacked actually hugged his shoulders, straining a bit because of the muscle mass , but not enough to get destroyed when moving around wildly.

Naruto smiles and zircon looks at tsunade with a vague memory swimming in it's mind "you remember zircon?"

Tsunade looks at the hybrid with awe petting it's head, "he grew that much in just 3 years?"

Naruto nods "yeah it's the demon blood and kurama's chakra he grew like weed."

"can't really call you a gaki anymore heh? Such a shame you were a cute brat."

Naruto blushes "uhm kaa-chan I want to tell you something but first things first, ehh you really need to help bella"

Tsunade nods and looks at Edward who's holding…."the hokage's eyes widen "you got her pregnant? Do you know how dangerous it would have been if you weren't here she could have broken her back or something! SHIZUNE!" the vampires and zircon wince at the blond kage's loud voice when the door slams open "is something wrong tsunade-sama?" tsunade grunts "get a room in the hospital ready, taranis's old room there's a fridge fill it with blood packs o-negative"

Shizune nods and tsunade turns to bella "I hope you're a strong girl or else we have to turn you."

Edward glares "I don't want to turn her"

Tsunade growls "you may not have a choice, naruto's mother only survived because of her special chakra and kurama but bella isn't that lucky!"

Edward's glare just intensifies "well why can't kurama just lend chakra to her then?"

To their shock it's Naruto who's calm voice thunders trough the silence "she'll die from chakra poisoning"

Edward glares at the ground and turns following bella and shizune to the hospital.

Sakura looks at tsunade with confusion "tsunade-sama what's going on and who are these people?"

Naruto turns and looks at her with golden blue eyes "this is my family, haruno. We have this bloodline that makes us faster stronger, keeps us young and we have a great craving for blood. Hence the fangs, the golden eyes are also a sign but sometimes we keep our eye color with a bit of gold in it. Some of our bloodline even have red eyes but that's because they're barbaric and drink human blood, they often call our bloodline vampirism"

Sakura blinks "you're vampires?"

Carlisle nods "yes, but not like the stories"

Sakura nods "so what's wrong with bella?"

Tsunade glares at the door and turns to sakura again "she got pregnant and because the baby is half vampire she'll die if we don't act on go to the hospital and help them as much as you can ask shizune when you can't" sakura nods and runs out of the door.

Tsunade nods to herself and turns to Naruto "you'll get the house that stands near the forest of death so you guys won't need to go trough the village to hunt. And go see your friends gaki, they want to see you again"

Naruto nods and he grabs the girls "we're going kimono shopping bye kaa-chan, aunty, jasps,emmeth, uncle come on girls." And they vanish trough the doorway to go shopping.

Next chapter will come in time a meeting with ino,iruka and of course the ramen stand …. Maybe even the birthing scene who knows XD

Tell me whatyah think and god I'm gonna skip trough a lot of episodes from shippuuden because I really think my fic is getting to long otherwise so we'll hear of the important things and then I'll go to the pain attack and 4th war . maybe an epilogue to see Naruto as a kage and then a sequel with maybe another crossover. Naruto with britany and his other mate going on adventures so ….. that's what you're going to see, I'll make another chapter I think I'll go till the 15th chapter before making a new story …..


	9. dear readers

hi readers,

i'm sad to inform that i won't continiue this story,

even thinking of going through the whole of naruto shippuuden makes me shiver,

if you want to continiue this story please go ahead, do pm me tough i wanna give a few rules like pairings and stuff but otherwise feel free to ADOPT fangs and blood whiskers and jutsu

i also became aware that i can't write long stories... i lose interest in them to quickly hehe so i'm going to write only short stories and a few one shots

greets konoha-leafsprite


End file.
